Un empereur fantasque
by Rimb-Rimb
Summary: Au XVIIIème siècle, en Russie ; le Tsar Viktor Nikiforov fit la rencontre du prince héritier du trône impérial du Japon le jour de son sacre. (UA)
1. Un empereur fantasque

Et je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! Mais promis, cette fois-ci, pas de philo, juste du victuuri pur jus !

Merci à Mapa pour ses personnages fabuleux ! Et merci aux Bêtas pour leurs dur labeur !

Bonne lecture !

 **Un empereur fantasque.**

 **Chapitre premier, un empereur fantasque.**

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

En l'an 1721, alors que le froid de début de novembre givrait les toits et les rebords des fenêtres, dans la plus grande et la plus belle des églises orthodoxes se passait un grand événement. C'était un jour de sacre, le sacre du Tsar de Russie.

Devant les saintes portes, les séraphins, les anges flamboyants, guidaient les mains sacerdotales vers la tête du nouvel empereur.

Ce nouveau monarque, entouré des princes et des princesses du monde, était couronné par les dieux et les étoiles. L'année de ses vingt-sept ans, il devenait le monarque de toutes les Russie.

Il vivait déjà avec la gloire, le faste et la noblesse, avec le froid de Russie et avec les acclamations aimantes d'un peuple qui se meure dans les rues et maintenant, il vivrait avec la beauté de l'orfèvrerie fine de la couronne.

C'était tout cela qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus admiré du monde et l'un des plus puissants. Il était beau, il était juste -plus sage encore que le Roi Salomon, et il était le meilleur des hommes. Il était bien le tsar de toutes les Russie et le peuple l'attendait comme le libérateur de tous ses maux. Victor Nikiforov prenait en ce jour saint la couronne et plus jamais le peuple ne dirait « Dieu est trop haut et le tsar trop loin » car ce nouveau souverain soufflait un vent neuf sur les plaines de Russie et il révolutionnerait le monde.

Il était à genoux sur le marbre, enrubanné d'or et de lumière par les luxueuses étoffes de levantine jaunes impériales ; le nouveau tsar sentait les larmes divines d'eau bénite coulaient solennellement sur ses tempes.

Prit par cette atmosphère ecclésiastique, ses yeux cérulés se posèrent dévotement sur les icônes flavescentes au-dessus de l'autel et c'est alors, dans un état de transe, que le saint esprit en personne apparu pour lui accorder la bénédiction ; métamorphosé en archange Gabriel, la manifestation de Dieu faisait un signe de croix pour consacrer le Tsar Viktor Nikiforov. Il murmura quelques mots en latin en s'adressant à Dieu, ces mots surprirent le prêtre qui continuât pourtant sa messe.

C'était pourtant les caprices de la fortune qui l'avait fait empereur. Ainsi venait l'avènement d'une nouvelle dynastie. Il était bien le descendant de la glorieuse Rus' de Kiev, mais n'étant pas de la branche principale, il n'était pas initialement destinée à prendre le trône de Russie.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement le concours de circonstances qui avait fait de lui un monarque. Il avait, avant d'être désigné comme héritier, accompli mille prouesses pour la Russie. Il était un héros militaire, un saint pour les peuples.

Ses conquêtes en tant que prince lui créaient la plus grande des Russie. Cette grande Russie, il prit la décision de la nommer empire, car elle serait aussi grande que Rome. Le monde avait foi en son habilité pour mener cet empire à son apothéose. Mais il était, de réputation terriblement fantasque ! On disait de lui qu'il était toujours surprenant et plein d'esprit, il aimait les fêtes et en participait à de nombreuses. Il parlait avec une faconde étourdissante, se déplacer avec naturel dans la communauté mondaine, charmait le monde avec son éloquence. Il était par tout le monde décrit comme exquis. Sa grande beauté physique concourait à sa grande aura de par sa grande taille élancée, son nez droit apollinien et la blancheur slave de sa peau délicate qui se mariait à la perfection avec ses mèches cendrées qui sublimaient davantage ses hautes pommettes d'où suintait toute son assurance. Il était absolument charmant.

Dans l'office, l'ensemble de la foule qui était composée de nobles russes et des altesses des pays alliés observait avec solennité le couronnement. Mais un jeune prince asiatique, Yuri Katsuki, prince héritier de l'empire Nippon regardait avec plus de passion le Tsar devant l'autel. Il vouait depuis toujours une vénération sans borne pour le monarque russe même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore destiné à prendre la couronne. Il l'avait toujours observé de loin, avec une distance respectable. Il admirait ses stratégies originales, son charisme avec ses hommes et sa finesse d'esprit. Les relations entre leurs deux pays furent, à de nombreuses reprises, troubles, mais les temps s'étant pacifiés, il était ici en ami. Le japon était entré depuis plus de quinze ans dans un bon rapport avec la Russie, mais c'était la première fois que Yuri était invité à la cour. Cette invitation fut son seul bonheur cette année, il fut emporté par la joie de voir le prince Nikiforov prendre la couronne. En ce jour de novembre il repensait à l'année difficile qu'il avait passé : il y avait eu le grand incendie d'Edo en mars, mais il y avait eu également son échec personnel lors la bataille de la mer de Chine orientale mi-octobre, son cheval était mort, il avait eu une atroce petite prise de poids, et surtout l'annonce de la maladie du père fin octobre, accompagnée des angoisses relatives à la question de l'héritage qui venait troubler son esprit.

À son arrivée à Moscou, il avait pu profiter de la bonne entente de leurs pays ; même s'il n'avait fait que croiser furtivement le Tsar Viktor Nikiforov, il avait pu profiter d'une promenade en compagnie de la Duchesse Mila Babicheva, et d'une chasse dans les bois environnants avec l'excentrique prince Georgi Popovitch.

La rencontre avec le prince Yuri Plisetsky fut, en revanche, moins chaleureuse. Trois jours après son arrivée au Kremelin, l'héritier du Levant apprit dans une lettre la maladie de son père. Face à cette annonce, s'il avait pu faire bonne figure en compagnie de ses hôtes, Yuri Katsuki s'était effondré dans une des salles d'eau du palais, s'inquiétant pour son père et pour son avenir. Or le prince Russe était là et ne tarda pas à le faire savoir.

Une certaine animosité émanait de la part du Russe envers le Japonais sans aucun raison apparente. Avec une familiarité et une vulgarité sans nom, il parlait en un français populaire* en affirmant qu'il y avait un Yuri en trop dans le palais et en se permettant de lui faire une vive remontrance déplacée.

« - Les gens meurent, lui avait-il craché sèchement, les rois meurent et les héritiers doivent assurer le pouvoir de la dynastie. C'est la vie, tu n'as pas à geindre, t'es con ou quoi ? C'est pas possible comme tu me dégoûte ! Tu devrais directement abdiquer, tu n'as clairement pas les épaules pour cela. Abruti !»

C'est ainsi que, déprimé, au banquet suivant la cérémonie, le prince enchaîna les coupes de champagnes, les verres de vin et les liqueurs russe. Il avait besoin d'apaiser un peu son âme et de consoler son cœur en anesthésiant son esprit.

Être si proche de l'homme qu'il admirait tant le troublait davantage et le ramenait à sa propre faillite.

L'empereur tenait une conversation amusante, mais Yuri ne l'écoutait pas, trop meurtri pas ses angoisses.

« - Le champagne, chers amis, vient du royaume de France ! Saviez-vous d'ailleurs qu'aucune altesse de la maison de France n'est présente aujourd'hui ? Pour la raison que "la Russie est un pays d'arriérés", selon le charmant roi, feu et très regretté, Louis XIV. Cela m'a plus amusé que plutôt blesser mon orgueil. J'ai trouvé cette remarque exquisément drôle, les Français peuvent être tellement taquins parfois ! Pardon monsieur le marquis Leroy, ce n'est bien sûr pas contre vous, vous êtes bien plus roi que le roi, c'est un honneur d'avoir le gouverneur de la nouvelle-France ! Mais ne dites pas à Louis XV que j'ai dit cela, ça nous attirerait des problèmes à tous les deux ! De ce fait, par malice, j'ai fait envoyer 1200 livres de vodka russe à Versailles pour leurs montré notre raffinement ! Le prince Plisetsky aurait voulu que je déclenche une guerre pour l'affront mais ce petit est bien trop sanguin ! N'est-ce pas Yuri ? »

Il croyait entendre son nom mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus malheureux. L'empereur l'intimidait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'aborder pour partager une des discussions qui l'animait tant. Il aurait voulu être à l'aise avec un tel homme pour pouvoir profiter d'un entretien intéressant.

Le prince japonais avait passé tout le repas à se remémorer l'épisode cocasse de son altercation avec le prince Russe tout en méditant ses paroles ; quand le repas fut fini, il accompagna le reste des convives dans la salle de bal pour rejoindre la fête donnée en l'honneur du Tsar. Il ne dansa que très peu après l'ouverture du bal du Tsar Nikiforov et de la princesse napolitaine Sarah Crispino. Ne connaissant intimement personne, et ne voulant pas faire de nouvelle connaissance, Il avait traîné toute sa langueur vers les serviteurs qui portaient les coupe de champagne et, bilieux, il s'enivra davantage.

En effet, l'alcool anesthésia bien sa mélancolie au même titre que sa retenue...

Il entrainait la duchesse Mila dans une valse rapide, s'amusa dans un quadrille avec le prince tchèque Emil Nekola, la princesse Sarah et une jeune comtesse suédoise. Il plaisanta avec le duc Giacometti et fit une petite farce au marquis Leroy qui amusa beaucoup l'ensemble des convives. Il parlait facilement à Victor, ne se rendant pas réellement compte à qui il s'adressait sur des sujets légers et plaisants. Il était devenu tactile avec le Tsar qui le lui rendait bien car c'était bien là son caractère. Alors qu'il ennuyait un groupe de jeunes filles bien nées avec une analyse des stratégies militaires d'Hannibal, une main douce se posa sur ses épaules ; en se retournant, le prince de l'empire du Levant eut le bonheur de découvrir la figure du Tsar Nikiforov.

« - Prince Yuri, n'importunez ces dames avec les théories militaire qui ne doivent que très peu les intéresser. Venez nous rejoindre dans le fumoir, je serais heureux de poursuivre le sujet avec vous.

Yuri fut submergé par la joie, son rêve venait de se réaliser il allait enfin pouvoir entretenir une conversation avec Viktor Nikiforov. Après une révérence aux demoiselles, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans les fumoirs pour rejoindre les autres princes suivit d'un méfiant prince Russe.

Pour pénétrer dans cette petite alcôve, il fallait pousser une lourde porte en chêne marqueté. Les seigneurs Giacometti, Plisetsky, Nikiforov et Katsuki entraient alors dans le fabuleux fumoir.

Un quatuor les avaient suivi afin de leur permettre de se distraire, ainsi que deux valets et un intendant afin de répondre aux désirs des aristocrates.

Dans cet écrin duveteux de cuir et de velours qu'était l'annexe, les gentilshommes s'installèrent commodément pour fumer le plus fin des tabacs et boire la plus fine des liqueurs.

Ils avaient le sens de la grandeur, ils agissaient selon leurs rangs et profitaient du délice de la vie.

\- Dites-moi, demanda le jeune prince à son Tsar, il me semble, Viktor, vous avoir vu murmurer quelque chose au prêtre lors du couronnement qui eut l'air de l'épouvanter. Qu'avez-vous bien pu dégoiser ?

\- Ah, cela... Figurez-vous que Dieu m'est apparu lors du sacre sous les traits de l'archange Gabriel, c'est à lui que je m'adressais !

Le prince Moscovite ne le croyait pas, il sembla s'irriter de la galéjade.

\- Ne me mentez pas, votre majesté !

\- Mais je ne mens pas. Le Tsar gardait un sourire ambigu, si bien que l'on ne pouvait déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non de la vérité ou d'une hâblerie.

Le prince Katsuki, affairé à explorer la pièce en écoutant la conversation, s'arrêta subitement devant une table de jeu où se trouvait une magnifique boîte marquetée d'un trictrac. Amusé, il voulut en faire une partie et songea à celui qui constituerait le meilleur rival.

\- Ah ! Prince Plisetsky, je sais bien que vous avez certainement pour projet de m'abattre lors d'un duel ou de m'empoisonner lors d'un repas. Pourquoi ne pas régler cela lors d'un petit concours, histoire d'éviter de verser trop de sang - le mien, en l'occurrence ?

\- Sans façon. Il aurait voulu dire "je préférerais vous empoisonner", mais la plaisanterie était de trop mauvais goût par les temps qui courent.

\- Auriez-vous peur de perdre, Yuri ? susurrât facétieusement Viktor.

Echauffé, le blond bomba le torse et s'avança rigide comme au début d'une bataille vers la table à jeu. Il s'assit violemment comme s'il était dans une taverne de la ville et commença la partie bien décidé à réduire en cendres son adversaire. Malheureusement pour le Russe, le Prince Kastuki était bien meilleur stratège et sous des vifs applaudissements il remportât la partie. Le perdant se leva furibond et s'en alla en ronchonnant s'installer sur un fauteuil éloigné. Christophe prit la place du blond et lança un défi au japonais.

Ah ! Monsieur le Duc Giacometti, la Suisse veut-elle aussi se mesurer au Levant ? Allons bon ! Si Yuri était meilleur en stratégie, le duc, lui, était bien plus chanceux, et le vent tourne toujours en faveurs des gens qui ont une bonne étoiles même si les autres sont plus habiles...

\- Ah, vous m'avez battu, soupira le prince. Ça ne fait rien, j'ai pris l'habitude des défaites ces derniers temps !

Yuri eut l'air un peu morose, ce qui interpela le Tsar avant que celui-ci ne propose avec entrain : et si nous dansions ?

\- Les dames sont toutes à coté, messieurs, devrions-nous les faire venir ? demanda un valet au Tsar.

\- Oh non, une femme dans un fumoir, c'est inconvenant ! s'offusqua avec malice le Tsar. Nous allons devoir faire sans ! terminât-il, taquin. Cependant, Yuri Katsuki le pris au mot et dans un élan de folie il se leva et tendit sa main à l'empereur.

\- Dans ce cas, Votre Majesté, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? le Tsar rit, amusé et enchanté par la demande de sa main, il était surpris et ne pensait pas voir la situation se dérouler de la sorte mais cependant il donna tout de même sa main avec joie.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir, altesse !

Quand leurs doigts se mêlèrent et que le petit quatuor entamer les premières notes, le petit prince Russe éructa dans le fond de la pièce en observant la sarabande de Yuri Katsuki avec le Tsar Viktor.

Une certaine folie joyeuse les prit, impulsée par un Yuri ivre. Il s'essaya à la polka avec le prince Plisetsky, fit un valse lente avec Christophe Giacometti, et reprit enfin une valse anglaise avec Victor.

C'est à ce moment, que la porte du fumoir s'ouvrit sur Yakov Fletsmann, ancien général des armées russes, maître d'arme de Viktor Nikiforov et désormais premier ministre. Il songea un instant, en entrant, voyant que son monarque était en train de gambiller avec un prince japonais et un duc suisse, que la Russie -et même le monde- était certainement perdus, que cela allait conduire à l'apocalypse et qu'il aurait dû être plus sévère avec cet enfant perturbateur car son éducation avait clairement été défaillante.

-Votre majesté, par tous les saints, que faites-vous encore... Ne négligez pas le reste de vos convives, retournez dans la salle de bal et ne choquez pas les dames ! »

L'autoritaire premier ministre disputait le Tsar et les princes chahutant comme des enfants, ce qui était absolument contraire à toute étiquette, mais il fallait cependant bien recadrer ces garnements. Des guerres avaient étaient déclenchées pour moins que cela mais le premier ministre n'hésita pas à faire une semonce véhémente : « - Et rhabillez-vous un peu tous, vous être tous attifés comme l'as de pique, surtout vous, prince Katsuki. »

Il ramena ainsi toute la noble troupe dans la salle principale pour le plus grand plaisir des convives.

De retour dans la salle de bal, l'héritier parlait de tout, commerce, art, médecine, il dansait avec les femmes les plus distinguées du monde, plaisantait avec les princes et regardait à la dérobée avec admiration le Tsar. Ce soir, Yuri Katsuki avait la plus grande des grâces, son cœur pur se révéler dans ses mouvements fins et élégants, et l'alcool qui l'avait enivré laissait apparaître la puissance érotique qu'il avait en latence dans son être. Ses paroles étaient spirituelles, sa verve était devenu éloquente car, enfin désinhibé, il faisait entendre sa voix et laissait voir son intelligence et sa bonté.

Le Tsar était charmé par ce prince oriental : la fragilité de ses sentiments, l'esprit curieux et sagace ainsi que la noblesse de cœur qu'il retrouvait en lui étaient toutes les qualités que Victor louait et plaçait au-dessus de tout. Une grande estime était désormais portée à l'héritier du trône impérial japonais.

En fin de soirée, lorsqu'il était déjà tard, voulant témoigner de sa grande considération, le monarque, la main posée sur son cœur, s'adressa avec une douceur certaine au prince Katsuki.

« - Monsieur, vous m'avez surprit ce soir. Vous m'avez enchanté, moi et le reste de l'auditoire. Ainsi pour vous remercier, j'agirai en serviteur avec vous et vous reconduirai moi-même dans vos appartements. J'espère que cet ex-voto vous semblera à la hauteur de la féérie que vous avez offerte à mes convives ce soir. »

Les convives surpris par l'action du Tsar se prirent, tous, à l'exception d'un jeune prince russe blond, d'un enthousiasme cristallin. Ils retrouvaient dans ce geste la générosité de l'empereur Viktor et l'élégance dont il faisait toujours preuve. Katsuki Yuri, dont la pudeur était brumée par les vapeurs liquoreuses, se laissa conduire sans résistance

Il titubait dans les couloirs, ses vêtements défaits, il s'accrochait au Tsar qui le soutenait à travers les longs corridors et les escaliers ardus. Les paroles de Yuri perdaient de plus en plus de sens, Viktor riait aux éclats. Les domestiques qui passaient par là, surpris, se pressèrent aux cuisines pour rapporter ce qu'ils avaient vu, le commérage sur les actions fantaisistes des têtes couronnées était leur principale activité. Certains trouvaient cela charmant, d'autre s'en offusquaient vivement. Seuls les nobles pouvaient se permettre d'avoir ce genre de comportement car ils n'avaient pas le souci de la survivance, et cela leur semblait intolérable. Mais ils étaient les maîtres et le privilège de multiplier les loisirs était leur lot. Si le gouvernement était bon, ils ne s'en plaindraient pas outre mesure.

L'entrée dans les appartements fut plus difficile. Yuri ne parvenait plus à marcher, Viktor parvint tout de même à l'aider à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Épuisé, il prit place à ses côtés.

Victor observait le prince japonais, ses traits fin, ses yeux onyx, ses cheveux de jais, et la rougeur alcoolisé qui colorée ses joue pâle. Ses yeux ne le regardaient pas, son regard troublé était fixé un point imaginaire sur l'angle de la commode. Le prince s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Victor, pendant un instant, s'imagina retrouver l'entrain joyeux des conversations dans les fumoirs dans les paroles du prince. Mais le bouleversant regard indiquait qu'il allait faire une confession douloureuse. Ses lèvres commençaient à se mouvoir sans conscience.

« - Mes parents ont toujours étaient bons avec moi, » commença-t-il en murmurant comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Il ne semblait pas s'adressait directement à Victor. Il était perdu dans ses rêveries capiteuses. « Ils ont toujours étaient indulgents comme mes maîtres et le reste du gouvernement mais... Cette gentillesse ne me sera pas accordée par le peuple si je ne suis pas à la hauteur... je devrais, peut-être, laisser le trône de chrysanthèmes à ma sœur mais... J-j'aimerais, Votre Majesté, davantage vous ressembler ! »

Il avait dit cela en se tournant vers le Tsar mais il ne le voyait pas. Viktor, lui, en revanche l'observait avec attention, un peu fâché devant tant d'apitoiement de la part d'un être qu'il considérait comme son égal.

Ce que vous dites là est bien stupide. Vos exploits militaires en Amérique on fait le tour du monde. Vous avez lié une relation forte avec la Thaïlande et l'Europe vous considère déjà comme un chef d'état. Vous êtes ici pour vous grandir et créer des amitiés solides avec les nations alliées ainsi que pour aiguiser votre sens politique. Yuri Katsuki, votre avenir est à portée de main, vous n'avez qu'à tendre le bras. Vous n'avez pas à me ressembler, vous êtes déjà grand, votre devoir est de le devenir davantage !

Cette fois-ci, le prince prenait réellement conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, qu'il avait un interlocuteur de choix qui lui disait des choses si douces à son propos. Il s'enorgueillit de savoir que le Viktor Nikiforov suivait ses prouesses. Pourtant il ne réalisait pas encore que cela n'était pas une juste projection de l'esprit comme il l'avait maintes fois imaginé.

Je n'étais pas destiné à prendre le pouvoir, je voulais... Je voulais découvrir le monde, découvrir l'Occident, et je voulais faire partager à l'Occident notre culture. J'aurais voulu conquérir des terres, voyager dans le monde... J'aurai pu être le meilleur des princes, le plus délicat des diplomates, mais je serais un bien piètre empereur... Je ne saurai jamais diriger un empire, ce n'était pas ma destinée... ce n'est tellement pas pour moi. Pardonnez-moi. Je dois vous paraître bien faible. Malgré les relations troubles entre nos nations, je vous ai toujours admiré que ce soit pour vos conquêtes ou pour votre habilité avec le peuple. Je me suis plusieurs fois inspiré de vos stratégies navales... je voulais tout apprendre de vous.

Yuri plaqua ses mains contre ses lèvres, rouge de honte, il ne s'en remettrait pas d'avoir livré ses tourments à l'homme qu'il admirait le plus. Son cœur, battant, faisait vibrer ses tympans et le silence dans la chambre lui faisait l'effet du tumulte d'un essaim d'un million de mouches.

Le Tsar regardait ce jeune homme avec tendresse, il souriait avec un bonheur pur. Dans sa jeunesse, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir ce genre de peur car il avait toujours été éloigné du trône, il avait pu courir le monde en tant que prince et qu'ambassadeur. Il avait toujours su garder un regard détaché de sa fonction.

Pourtant il avait voué sa vie à la Russie, aux batailles, à la guerre, alors quand le trône lui revint, cela lui parut naturel, de la même manière qu'un homme dévot rentre dans les ordres. Il revêtait le manteau impérial comme une robe sacerdotale. Il savait que le peuple lui avait remis sa vie et qu'il devait s'en monter digne. Tous ses désirs désormais passeraient en second plan, il devait agir pour le plus grand bien de la Russie ; il n'avait jamais songé à l'amour et aujourd'hui il ne le pourrait encore moins. Mais face à ce prince, un sentiment doux envahissait son cœur comme les premières prémisses du phénomène fragile de cristallisation amoureuse... Avoir près de lui ce prince lui donnait un sentiment de bonheur nouveau.

Il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu sa foi chrétienne : il ne voyait ni salut, ni perspective d'immortalité. Pourtant, quand il voyait les deux orbes noirs aller avec les larmes il retrouvait l'éternité. Sa main blanche revenait contre la joue humide du japonais pour essuyer les perles salines qui les dévalaient. Peut-être l'avoir près de lui serait le moyen de connaître la béatitude.

-Prince Yuri... J'agirais pour vous, alors, comme un précepteur car je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais, comme un père car je garderai un regard bienveillant sur vous, comme un camarade car nous grandirons ensemble, et comme une compagne pour vous guider dans votre entreprise, car vous avez réussi à toucher mon cœur et que mon seul désir et de voir nos deux pays marcher main dans la main pour le plus grand bien. N'oubliez jamais que ceux qui façonnent l'histoire, c'est nous. Ce lourd fardeau, je vous aiderai à le porter !

Face à cette effervescence, Yuri ne pouvait plus que rougir et bafouiller quelques bribes de phases.

Cela serait mon plus grand souhait, mais..

Le Tsar était transporté, plus encore que lors de son épisode d'extase lors de son couronnement. La joie envahit son cœur, l'enthousiasme son âme et l'exaltation ses traits.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! Ne nous contentons pas des visites officiels, venez faire votre éducation ici ! Venez emménagez en Russie, venez vivre à mes côtés !

\- P-pardon ? Mais... Votre altesse, je...

\- Ô Yuri, entre nous, débarrassons nous de l'étiquette.

\- Mais enfin, Votre Grâce ! Vous... le Tsar s'emportait en ne laissait à aucun moment le japonais l'interrompre.

-Nous referons toute votre éducation pour qu'elle soit la plus raffinée. Comme cela, jamais plus vous ne douterez d'être à la hauteur ! Nous aurons même des chambres contiguës et...

Bercé par le rêve, Yuri laissa sa tête choir contre l'épaule de l'empereur.

-Votre Majesté... Jamais je ne vous aurais imaginé si espiègle.

Victor sourit et se laissa aller à se contact délicat, un sentiment profond fit briller ses yeux.

Majesté, qu'avez-vous dit à cet ange, à votre Dieu, lorsqu'il vous est apparu ?

Un instant, le monarque hésita de révéler une telle chose, une chose si personnelle et si condamnable, mais se sentant en confiance avec un cœur si pur il avoua en souriant.

\- Je lui ai dit : "Je t'absous de tous tes péchés".

Cela amusa Yuri, et en fermant les yeux il dit avec une sincérité joyeuse :

Victor, je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé si fantasque !»

x

x

x

*la langue officiel diplomatique étant le français, on peut imaginer que les personnages s'exprime en cette langue entre eux.


	2. un empereur fantaisiste

_Bonsoir ! D'abord merci pour vos retours et un grand merci à Plume rouge pour sa correction minutieuse !_

 _Je vous souhaites un bonne lecture !_

 _X_

 _X_

 **Un empereur fantasque**

 **Chapitre second, un empereur fantaisiste**

 **X**

 **X**

En cette matinée de mai impériale de l'an 1723, les rayons tièdes du soleil russe traversaient les vitres pour caresser la douce peau opaline du plus grand Tsar de toutes les Russies.

Peu de temps après son couronnement, le monarque fit du palais de Peterhof sa résidence principale. Si en effet la somptuosité de l'architecture baroque (qui résidait dans les stucs dorés, en damiers de marbre de la grande terrasse) avait été un argument majeur en faveur de son installation, cette décision fut surtout prise afin de mettre en place un nouveau lieu de pouvoir. Cela allait de concert avec son projet de faire de Saint-Pétersbourg le centre névralgique de cette Russie moderne. Cette nouvelle capitale portait en elle l'espoir d'une révolution culturelle. C'était là le moyen de montrer au peuple qu'une nouvelle Russie était née avec l'avènement de son impériale personne. Ainsi, en buvant son thé à la bergamote tôt le matin, il avait le plaisir d'entendre les mouettes crier au-dessus de la mer Baltique.

Autour du monarque gravitait une foule de serviteurs. Les valets s'occupaient du service, le majordome apportait les journaux savamment repassés tandis que les conseillers de la Couronne dirigés par Monsieur le Premier ministre Yakov, en une maestria prodigieuse, informaient leur souverain des dernières nouvelles de l'Empire. Le Tsar, comme un astre, était le centre de gravité de ce système.

Viktor aimait s'occuper, dès le matin, des affaires de l'Empire. Ainsi chaque jour, dès l'aube, il avait le plaisir d'observer les avancées de son projet téléologique.

De ce fait, le Conseil se déroulait durant le petit déjeuner de l'Empereur. Sa fantaisie était donc de se voir apporter les nouvelles en même temps que ses scones.

Ces années sous son règne furent bonnes pour le pays, tout se déroulait parfaitement. Mais la conduite fantaisiste de l'Empereur générait beaucoup de murmures dans les couloirs. S'il était effectivement loué pour son habileté politique, il n'en était pas moins accusé d'impiété à cause de sa fréquentation trop assidue des courtisanes et, selon les murmures, des courtisans. L'attitude de l'Empereur semblait davantage être dictée par les plaisirs que d'être mue par ses devoirs envers Dieu et cela déplaisait fortement aux dévots.

Mais, surtout, le peuple tout comme les ministres s'inquiétaient de n'avoir aucun héritier à chérir ni d'impératrice à adorer alors que le Tsar était déjà âgé de vingt-huit ans et que presque deux années de règne s'étaient écoulées.

« Oui vous avez parfaitement raison, répondait le monarque au ministre de l'économie, nous allons devoir prendre des mesures immédiates afin que tout se déroule pour le mieux. Mettez cela à l'ordre du jour, voulez-vous ? Pas d'autre nouvelle, Yakov ?

– Seulement une dernière. La flotte japonaise est sortie victorieuse du conflit du golfe de Finlande*. La bataille fut menée, j'ignore vous vous rappelez, par le prince héritier Yuri Katsuki qui était présent le jour de votre sacre. Il a été dit qu'il avait mené avec hardiesse ses navires dans une action intrépide à travers les rochers de glace pour ce faire, il a repris votre stratégie utilisée lors de la bataille de la Mer Blanche d'il y a huit ans. »

Viktor Nikiforov parut songeur.

Non il ne l'avait pas oublié, ni ce garçon... Il n'avait pas oubliésa proposition de le faire rester à ses côtés mais le Tsar attendait toujours la réponse de l'héritier du Japon. Cette réponse, qui n'était jamais venue, troublait encore son cœur. Mais en prenant connaissance de l'utilisation de sa stratégie par le prince belliqueux, un sentiment singulier animait son âme... Viktor se sentait flatté d'être ainsi admiré la reconnaissance de ses pairs valait plus que tous les diamants de la Couronne. Son orgueil était sa plus grande faiblesse ; de ce fait il était prompt à succomber aux louanges et à ce genre d'attention.

Il se rappelait des prémisses de l'émoi amoureux, qui avaient saisi son corps et son esprit de la fragilité du jeune homme et de son adresse. Si ses sentiments s'étaient quelque peu estompés avec le départ du prince, le revoir (il en était sûr) les raviverait.

Alors il devait le faire venir, il devait apporter un peu plus de grâce à ce palais.

« Vraiment ? dit le Tsar. Si la bataille a eu lieu aux larges de nos côtes, je suppose que leurs campements doivent être proches de Saint-Pétersbourg. Invitons-les au Palais par courtoisie. Nos alliés doivent constater que leurs victoires sontaussi les nôtres et vice-versa. Cela ne nous sera que profitable. N'est-ce pas Yakov ? »

Le Premier ministre bougonnait son approbation avec peine, peu enclin à voir apparaître de nouvelles distractions dans le palais.

« Dans ce cas c'est entendu ! Que nous fassions un triomphe àce Prince et à ses généraux. Leurs hommes, je pense, seront heureux de se voir octroyer une permanence à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il y a suffisamment de divertissements en ville pour un soldat, ces dernier temps.»

Ils devront préparer une glorieuse fête, où Viktor pourrait déposer une couronne de lauriers sur la tête du prince comme on le fit pour Alexandre lorsqu'il pénétra dans Babylone.

X

Viktor avait œuvré pour son projet de modernisation du pays. Par ses réformes, il occidentalisa la Russie ; désormais, lesmœurs à la française circulaient dans les villes de l'Empire. La Russie n'était plus un pays barbare sous le commandement de ce despote éclairé.

Il avait également invité de nombreux princes étrangers (occidentaux comme orientaux) à sa cour pour asseoir son pouvoir sur l'ensemble du monde.

De ce fait, à Peterhof, on pouvait voir le prince Otabek Altin du Kazakhstan faisant une promenade équestre dans la forêt du domaine tout comme le cinquième prince de sang de l'Empire du Milieu Guan-Hung, assis dans un boudoir, prenant une collation pour le goûter. Ou bien encore, dans la bibliothèque, le prince coréen Lee-Sung ainsi que l'ambassadeur espagnol (le marquis Léo de la Iglesias) contemplant les cartes de géographie de même que divers lords anglais et altesses bavaroises. Tous étaient présents et tous bénéficiaientd'enseignements novateurs prodigués par les maîtres à penser les plus renommés d'Europe.

Ses invitations consolidaient les relations entre les pays qui avaient, par maintes fois, été rivaux. Cela assurerait la paix et entretiendrait la bonne entente entre les peuples.

Le Tsar Nikiforov était persuadé du bon fondement de sa décision.

Ses lectures de Machiavel ne l'avaient pas amené à se complaire dans un état de guerre pour asseoir son pouvoir et son autorité sur ses sujets. Si en effet il avait su apprécier la résonance politique des batailles lors de l'expansion du territoire, il considérait tout de même que seule la sérénité pouvait garantir la grandeur et l'évolution du genre humain. Alors, en bon monarque, il ferait l'Histoire et participerait activement à l'objectif de l'Humanité.

Baigné de lumière, le palais de Peterhof tourné vers l'Occident était devenu le coffre à bijoux le plus noble et le plus resplendissant du globe. Il brillait sur le monde et les arts, l'éducation délicate, les sciences et la philosophie, était dans toutes les conversations et contribuait à la renommée de la cour. La cour de Russie attirait désormais tous les regards et les intellectuels se pressaient pour avoir leur invitation. Viktor était parvenu à rendre la Russie glorieuse.

Mais un bijou manquait à sa collection… Le plus grand souhait du Tsar de toutes les Russies était de voir arriver au palais un magnifique joyau d'Extrême-Orient.

X

Une fantastique fête avait été préparée en l'honneur des vainqueurs. Le palais, plus que de coutume, respirait la beauté et l'élégance. Pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, les domestiques s'étaient affairés à rendre le domaine resplendissant.

Le Prince Katsuki avait été heureux et surpris de son invitation au palais. S'il ne doutait pas que l'Empereur avait eu vent de la réutilisation de sa stratégie, il ne pensait pas bénéficier d'un tel égard quand bien même leurs pays étaient liés.

Accompagné de son général des armées Takeshi Nishigori, il s'était donc rendu à Peterhof. Avant de pénétrer dans le palais, à l'extérieur du domaine, un carrosse les attendait. Leurs chevaux furent conduits aux écuries et il leur fut donné des habits d'apparat occidentaux. Ainsi ils pouvaient se présenter dignement devant le Tsar et respecter à la lettre l'étiquette.

En passant le portail, les Japonais furent éblouis par la magnificence des jardins à la française et l'architecture classique de la bâtisse. Jamais Yuri Katsuki ne vit un décor aussi grandiose l'éclat de ce palais illuminait son âme. Il était ravi de retourner en Russie de son dernier voyage à Moscou, le prince ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs. Plus que cela, il en gardait peu. Si une douceur, émanée de la semaine qu'il avait passée avant le couronnement, apparaissait clairement et distinctement dans son esprit, le mal-être qu'il avait traîné le dernier jour brouillait ses dernières réminiscences il se souvenait en revanche que la cérémonie du sacre était resplendissante et qu'il s'était soûlé au bal, ayant par la suite rejoint rapidement son lit. Il déplorait de ne pas avoir eu un contact plus prolongé avec le Tsar et il espérait, aujourd'hui, corriger cela.

Sur le seuil, ils furent accueillis en héros par une foule d'altesses, d'aristocrates russes, d'ambassadeurs éminents et surtout par l'Empereur si charismatique.

« Majesté…, souffla le prince ébloui.

– Altesse Yuri, qu'il est bon de vous revoir ! L'Empire de Russie vous adresse ses plus vives félicitations pour votre victoire. »

Le Tsar embrassa les deux joues du prince, histoire de renouer un instant avec un idéal antique. Les baisers donnés furent singulièrement longs. Si Yuri qui était peu habitué à ce genre de protocole d'inspiration romaine ne le remarqua pas, les spectateurs, eux, avaient bien relevé cette attention particulière. Le prince s'étonna tout de même d'une telle privauté. Mais l'Empereur fit encore plus en déposant la couronne de lauriers sur le sommet du crâne de Yuri.

Yuri fut troublé par ce geste, qu'il attribua au caractère fantaisiste du dirigeant. Il se remémora les toiles des artistes de la Renaissance italienne, dépeignant le retour des héros homériques qu'il avait pu apercevoir lors de ses voyages. Il avait le même sentiment d'être choisi par les dieux. N'était-il pas lui même le descendant d'Amaterasu ? Cela lui donnait amèrement envie de rire. Mais si effectivement il était impie et ne croyait pas à ces contes, sous cette couronne de lauriers il se présenta tel un demi-dieu aux divinités occidentales (païennes et chrétiennes) car cette scène relevait bien du mythe et il savait que l'on en parlerait encore après plusieurs siècles. Il essayerait d'en être digne !

Il présenta ses hommages à l'Empereur et le remercia sincèrement, l'esprit encore embrumé par ses sentiments.

Puis il s'attela à ses autres devoirs en respectant les conventions d'une manière bien plus classique : il salua les princes et la Cour.

Ces échanges furent tendus avec certains individus, notamment avec le prince de Corée. Le prince Lee-Sung, qui était déjà de nature taciturne, n'oubliait la tentative d'annexion du Japon de son pays et la guerre sanglante qui en découla.

Le conflit ne s'était terminé que trois ans auparavant.

De nombreux amis de Yuri avaient également péri dans ces batailles. Mais désormais la guerre avait pris fin, les traités de paix étaient signés. La présence de ces princes en ce même palais le signifiait bien assez, même si une certaine méfiance demeurait.

Un autre échange difficile fut celui avec le jeune prince Plisetsky. Cependant, ce dernier semblait être étrangement canalisé par la présence du prince kazakh.

Yuri convoitait la condition de cette Cour. Ils demeuraient tous si proches du Tsar et semblaient si à l'aise avec lui... Il succombait à cette jalousie en son cœur, mais gardait bonne figure comme le voulait son rang.

Le repas donné en son honneur se déroula parfaitement selon le protocole. Yuri avait eu le plaisir de se délecter de la gastronomie russe et des fines plaisanteries de l'Empereur. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance des princes qu'il trouvait tous absolument charmants. Mais il se questionnait sur l'attitude tellement singulière de l'Empereur à son égard... Avait-il dit quelque chose, il y a deux ans, sur sa fascination pour Viktor Nikiforov qui lui aurait été répété ?

À la fin du dîner, l'Empereur s'adressa au prince :

« Prince Yuri… J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment avec vous, cela vous gênerait-il de… »

Yuri se leva rapidement, abandonnant le reste des convives, et suivit le Tsar jusque dans son bureau sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne s'étonnait plus de voir le comportement excentrique de l'Empereur – tout au long de la soirée il avait multiplié les fantaisies ; mais le prince demeurait bien curieux de prendre connaissance de l'objet de l'entretien. Plus que cela, son cœur battait la chamade et il s'efforçait de garder contenance.

« Votre Majesté ? fit le prince, une fois dans le bureau où le Tsar s'était prestement installé sur son fauteuil.

– Yuri, de nombreux princes sont arrivés à ma cour. (Cela Yuri le savait bien et la jalousie lui fit serrer son poing si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.) De ce fait je… Je me demandais si un pareil partenariat était toujours dans l'ordre de vos désirs.

– Toujours ? » Le japonais était troublé avait-il réellement laissé transparaître ses émotions ?

L'Empereur interpréta mal la réaction du prince, ne songeant pas un instant que les souvenirs de cette nuit n'étaient connusque de lui. Il s'inquiétait d'un éventuel désintérêt du prince il ne l'avait pas imaginé si versatile.

« Je comprends bien que votre situation est délicate. Vous êtes destiné au trône et au vu de la situation de votre père, prendre votre devoir pourrait arriver de façon précoce. Mais il me semble que ce serait fort bénéfique pour vous ainsi que pour nos pays respectifs d'entreprendre une pareille relation. Je vous apprendrais ce que je sais sur la qualité de dirigeant, ce qui vous permettra de prendre plus sereinement la suite de votre père.

– Votre Majesté… (Yuri voulait hurler de joie, prendre le Tsar dans ses bras et crier son acquiescement. Cependant, il avait trop de retenue et… Il se sentait tiraillé. Il ne pouvait ignorer sa condition de prince dévoué à son pays.)

– Ce serait un honneur, votre Majesté, dit-il contrit, mais je ne peux prendre une pareille décision seul je me dois de consulter l'Empereur et le Shogunat avant de vous faire part de mon acceptation. De plus, au vu de la situation, je ne sais pas s'il serait bon de m'éloigner du Japon, en dépit de mes désirs personnels… »

Viktor était contrarié, comme un enfant gâté. Il ne supportait pas le refus et s'épouvantait de voir le prince décliner son offre.

« Je comprends… Je comprends parfaitement. Cela va de soi, dit-il avec humeur. Écrivez à votre père et faites-moi parvenir votre réponse. Le palais de Peterhof (ainsi que moi, voulut dire l'empereur) serait enchanté de vous avoir.

– Votre Majesté je… » Le prince ne put finir sa phrase. Le monarque avait déjà quitté les lieux en trombe, le visage rembruni.

Le prince quitta alors le bureau. Accompagné d'un serviteur, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. La pendule du couloir indiquait qu'il était minuit passé. Il remercia le domestique au bout du corridor afin de pouvoir faire quelques pas seul, pour se retrouver avec lui même… Cependant, son introspection fut interrompue par le piaillement de deux femmes de chambre qui passaient par là, portant dans leurs bras un monticule de draps blancs.

L'une était jolie et l'autre fort laide. Elles ne l'avaient pas vu, le couloir étant trop sombre. Alors elles continuaient de jaser sans se retenir, comme elles auraient pu le faire si la flamme des bougies avait été plus vive. Le Prince Katsuki entendait plutôt qu'il n'écoutait les deux femmes cancaner.

« En faisant la chambre de la comtesse Evgeniya, je suis tombée sur une lettre non cachetée. La missive était de Villebois. Alors imagine… Il disait à propos de l'Empereur qu'il avait « des accès de fureur amoureuse pour les deux sexes ». Tu te rends compte ! Ayant fait de nombreuses campagnesavec le Tsar, le Villebois doit savoir de quoi il parle !

– Il paraît qu'il a fait installer un prince dans la chambre reliée à la sienne… Ne trouves-tu pas cela scandaleux ?

– Oh si ! »

Malgré ses connaissances plus que rudimentaires en russe, Yuri avait bien compris la teneur du ragot. Il était outré que de basses gens se permettent de juger leurs maîtres il aurait voulu faire tordre le cou à ces grossières souillons, pour ne pas avoir su rester à leur place. S'il était quelqu'un de doux et magnanime, il ne supportait pas l'insubordination.

Pour affoler les deux femmes et leur donner une petite leçon, le prince se racla la gorge. Cette action eut pour effet de les paniquer : elles décanillèrent prestement de son champ de vision et c'était pour le mieux.

Arrivé à ses appartements, le prince se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau. En s'emparant d'encre et de papier, il commença à rédiger une lettre à son père ainsi qu'à ses anciens précepteurs pour leur faire part de la proposition du Tsar et leur demander conseil pour sa décision. Il songea aussi écrire également une lettre à son plus fidèle ami, le prince Thaï Phitchit Chulanont – avec qui il avait fait ses armes – pour partager cette extraordinaire aventure qu'il vivait actuellement.

Mais sa main ne toucha bientôt plus le papier. Il s'était perdu dans des pensées mélancoliques et ressassait les paroles des impudentes.

Ce prince dont elles parlaient, il s'agissait peut-être du prince Plisetsky, dont Viktor avait toujours été proche… Cela aurait pu être le Duc Christophe Giacometti s'il avait été présent mais… s'agirait-il de Karl de Bavière, avec qui il avait fait la campagne de Crimée étant plus jeune ?

Il se sentait envieux de ce prince qui avait les faveurs du Tsar. Il avait toujours été ébloui par sa personne en un sens, il l'avait toujours aimé.

Il y a treize années de cela, Viktor Nikiforov, prince fougueux plein de panache, avait déjà rejoint l'armée et guerroyé à travers le monde ses batailles furent toutes glorieuses. Sesexploits participaient à le faire apparaître dans l'esprit de Yuri comme un dieu.

Alors qu'il retournait à son ouvrage, ses doigts couraient contre le flanc du secrétaire son index s'enfonça soudain dans le bois. Affolé, Yuri retira vivement sa main et, en un cliquetis métallique, une voie apparut entre deux étagères de la bibliothèque.

Il fut d'abord sceptique face à cette porte qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie. Il l'ausculta alors de près et réalisa qu'ils'agissait d'un passage secret.

Il s'amusa de ce mécanisme c'était bien là une splendide lubie occidentale d'avoir ce genre d'arcane. Ce n'était pas au palais impérial nippon qu'une telle drôlerie apparaîtrait sous un tatami. Aussi fut-il admiratif de la finesse technique de ce dispositif, qui devait être la création rigoureuse d'un éminent artisan.

Il ne refusa pas la perspective d'une agréable promenade nocturne dans les jardins, aussi il s'accorda cette folie. Il espéra seulement ne pas s'aventurer dans un passage réservé auxserviteurs, qui mènerait aux cuisines…

Emportant un chandelier en argent et enveloppant ses épaules d'un caftan luxueux, le prince s'engouffra dans le passage. Il lui semblait agir comme un fou avoir un comportement si fantasque ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était peut-être l'air toqué de l'Occident qui influençait sa personne.

Les marches étaient étroites, l'escalier de grès en colimaçon était humide et glissant il avait descendu ces marches en s'accrochant à la rambarde de fer, la fraîcheur du passage exigu le faisant claquer des dents. Il devait avoir descendu approximativement un étage. Arrivé devant une petite porte verte, le Prince Katsuki peina à ouvrir le passage : le verrou semblait coincé et le chandelier l'encombrait davantage, alors il essaya plusieurs fois de la faire céder, déséquilibré.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Tsar fut coupé dans sa lecture par le bruit tonitruant venant d'un coin de la pièce. Il se leva d'un bond de son cabinet, l'air soucieux.

Il n'attendait pas de visite ce soir. D'ailleurs, à part lui, personne n'avait l'autorisation d'utiliser ce passage. Les complots étant fréquents, l'Empereur s'attendait à voir un assassin. Défouraillant son sabre, il se mit en garde et attendit le régicide.

« Montrez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il.

L'huis d'ambre s'entrouvrit enfin sur un prince stupéfait. Il étaitenfin parvenu à ouvrir la porte, et fut d'abord ébloui par les lumières vives de la pièce. Il se retrouva là, pantois, face à un empereur russe qui le menaçait de son arme.

« Majesté ? s'écria-t-il en faisant chanceler les bougies, encore sidéré de découvrir le Tsar alors qu'il était intimement persuadé de ne rencontrer qu'un brave peuplier calme se plaisant sous les rayons lunaires.

– Oh… C'est vous. J'ai failli vous embrocher et appeler la garde… » dit l'Empereur surpris, abaissant sa lame en voyant l'air ahuri du prince.

Yuri se confondait en excuses, courbé en saikeirei. Tremblant, il murmurait des « pardon » en japonais, en français et en russe. Le Tsar s'amusait de la situation et gardait un visage impassible l'excès de zèle lui semblait inutile mais le voir si confus le charmait. Il aimait contempler cette fragilité et ces courbettes orientales.

« Relevez-vous. » finit-il par dire en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau.

Katsuki se redressa, encore fébrile, et tenta de se justifier.

« Un passage s'est ouvert et je l'ai exploré. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver dans vos appartements, mais tous les chemins mènent à Rome… n'est-ce pas… ? »

Yuri fit cette analogie avec amertume, en se souvenant des paroles des femmes de chambre. Un instant, en voyant le Tsar, il avait imaginé être le prince qui avait reçu le privilège d'avoir accès à la chambre de l'Empereur. Mais il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il n'était certainement qu'un parmi tant d'autres à bénéficier de ce genre de passage secret.

« Je vous présente mes excuses encore une fois, je ne vous dérangerai pas davantage. » Encore troublé, le prince fit nerveusement demi-tour en tremblotant.

« Non, je vous en prie. Entrez. »

Obéissant au monarque, le prince déposa le chandelier sur un guéridon.

Guidé par ses instructions, le prince pris place sur le considérable balcon jouxtant la chambre. Il s'était tellementprécipité qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer la pièce ou dese familiariser un peu avec les lieux, qui lui semblaient ostentatoires. Il n'avait pas pu saluer les rideaux, le lit ou le bureau. Il le regrettait il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de retourner dans cette pièce. Sa présence relevait du miracle. Il avait cependant été heureux de s'immiscer comme un voyeur dans l'intimité de Viktor Nikiforov.

Il était venu le rejoindre sur le balcon, avec deux verres et une flasque argentée. Yuri fut étonné de voir ce si grand Tsar faire quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que le service. Il s'imagina que c'était une autre de ses fantaisies.

« Ne soyez pas si tendu, je ne vous en veux pas. Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir… Mais à l'avenir, sachez que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire des visites. Vodka ?

– Il serait plus sage de décliner…

– En effet, il serait plus sage. » Viktor ricanait en son for intérieur en se remémorant l'effet de l'alcool sur ce prince, mais il servit tout de même les deux godets et lui en tendit un. « J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que vous aviez pensé à moi dans le golfe de Finlande. »

Les lèvres du prince restaient closes, il respirait à peine et son regard fixait le vide.

« Yuri, pourquoi êtes-vous si silencieux ce soir ? »

Il fixait dans les fontaines le reflet de la lune mêlée avec l'eau. Yuri se fit violence et avala d'une traite la liqueur avant de se retourner vers le souverain russe.

« M-Majesté, je vous ai toujours admiré, confessa t-il, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient déjà plus soutenir ce beau regard; il détourna alors à nouveau les yeux vers les jardins. Vos stratégies sont toujours éblouissantes et vous êtes un grand souverain. Alors vous m'intimidez beaucoup, si bien que mêmele jour de votre couronnement je n'osais vous parler et je me suis contenté de regards lointains. »

Le Tsar s'étrangla.

« Vous plaisantez ! Je ne vous pensais pas suffisamment cruel pour faire une si mauvaise farce.

– Je vous présente mes excuses Majesté, mais je crains de ne pas comprendre.

– Vous aviez effectivement été enlevé par Dionysos ce soir-làmais tout de même… Vous avez fait déborder le palais de joie ! »

Yuri mourait de l'intérieur ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelquestemps s'avérait. Il se doutait bien que sous l'effet de l'alcool il avait dû agir stupidement, mais il ne pensait pas que le Tsar en avait été témoin.

« C'est atroce, qu'ai-je pu bien faire… ? »

Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. La honte le consumait il avait dû se ridiculiser. Les mains plaqués contre ses lèvres, dos à l'Empereur, il se jura d'effectuer un seppuku ou tout du moins d'arrêter de boire éternellement.

« Vous avez enchanté les convives dans la salle de bal puis dans le fumoir vous avez défié le prince Plisetsky et le Duc Giacometti au trictrac puis en un concours de danse. »

Le prince était mort de honte, son visage avait tourné à l'écarlate.

« Et vous avez rendu mon cœur heureux ce soir là, continua le Tsar sur une tonalité plus basse. Nous avons partagé une valse et vous m'avez dit des choses fort belles et fort touchantes avant de vous endormir, lorsque je vous ai raccompagné à vos appartements. »

Ces paroles bouleversaient le prince. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela et comment avait-il pu le faire ? Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était très touché.

« Une valse… Si ce n'est pas une fantaisie…, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même.

– Oui, une valse. La fantaisie est dans mon caractère. »

Enivré par ces doux souvenirs, pris d'une fièvre et d'un élan d'extravagance baroque, le Tsar prit la main de Yuri et l'entraîna dans une danse.

Le prince se laissa faire. D'une part car il ne voulait pascontrarier davantage l'Empereur en le repoussant et d'autre part car il se délectait de cette proximité avec une personne qu'il admirait tant. Mais il espérait que personne ne puisse les voir en cette situation si inconvenante. Sans musique, leurs pas n'étaient rythmés que par les battements de leurs cœurs, avec une passion pourtant constante un égarement résidait dans l'esprit du prince. Il avait quitté son corps et observait la scène de l'extérieur, de la même manière qu'un romancier a un regard omniscient sur l'ensemble du décor.

Il fut d'un coup tiré de sa rêverie. L'Empereur Nikiforov s'était arrêté de danser.

« Restez ici, Yuri, chuchota le Tsar d'une voix voilée. Si je doisvous aider à devenir un grand monarque, je dois tout connaître de vous. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous restiez. Je vous veux à mes côtés. »

Le Tsar agissait avec le prince comme s'il lui faisait la cour. Il s'amusait du double-sens de ses mots.

« J-je ne doute pas que l'Empereur et l'Impératrice me l'accorderont m-mais c'est pour le Shogunat que je m'inquiète… Le Japon, au contraire de la Russie, n'est pas une monarchie absolue il me faut lutter pour le pouvoir et me garder de tout complot ou coup d'état. C-Cependant je… Je vous fais la promesse de prendre la meilleure des décisions pour l'avenir de nos deux empires !

– Sachez, Yuri, que vous trouverez toujours un allié en ma personne. Moi aussi, je vous fais cette promesse. »

Viktor était touché par ses paroles et son dévouement. Il espérait pouvoir tenir sa parole plus qu'il n'en était certain. Les aléas du destin amènent bien souvent à des décisions déplaisantes…

Le prince, lui, baignait en plein rêve. Il percevait la scène avec tellement de distance qu'il peinait à y croire. Le phénomène lui semblait fabriqué comme une chimère tant il était beau et inouï. Leurs peaux tièdes s'effleuraient en une caresse tendre dans la nuit fraîche.

« Avez-vous connaissance de la façon dont on scelle traditionnellement un contrat en Russie ?

– Non, je l'ignore Majesté. Mais je serai heureux de l'apprendre. »

Sur ces mots, la main blanche s'empara du menton levantin pour rapprocher davantage leurs corps. Et l'Empereur se pencha alors pour saisir ses lèvres* incarnadines. Le temps s'était suspendu.

Mais Yuri Katsuki, qui avait cédé à la panique, recula vivement en se détachant de l'Empereur avant le contact. Leurs peaux ne s'étaient que frôlées, mais l'Asiatique sentit ses lèvres comme brûlées.

Viktor, attendri de cette effarouchement, sourit de cette pudeur délicate. Il s'accorda tout de même, par défaut d'autre chose, une caresse plus chaste sur les cheveux noirs du prince. Ce jeune homme serait plus difficile à conquérir que prévu.

Le visage dissimulé, le prince s'accorda un sourire heureux et pensa contre l'épaule de l'Empereur : « La Russie a des coutumes véritablement fantaisistes. »

x

X

 _*C'est absolument impossible qu'une flotte japonaise se balade de ce côté du globe mais je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour que cela colle avec le scénario... mea culpa !_

 _*Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, je ne sais pas si c'est anachronique mais Bredjnev le faisait._


	3. un empereur immoraliste

Navré pour le retard... Mais voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, Merci a Plume pour sa correction !

Je vous annonce aussi qu'il s agit de l'avent dernier !

X

X

 **Un empereur fantasque**

Chapitre 3: Un empereur immoraliste

X

X

On quittait la Russie, on quittait Saint-Pétersbourg. On s'éloignait de l'Occident pour rejoindre l'archipel de Jinmu.

Sur la corniche surplombant le petit port, Yuri Katsuki faisait ses adieux au général Nishigori il lui confia sa lettre et ses hommes. Il comptait sur lui pour faire rentrer l'armée saine et sauve au pays, afin que ses hommes puissent fêter leurs victoires auprès des leurs et se reposer.

Mais ils devaient encore faire un long voyage avant de rejoindre le pays du Soleil Levant.

S'il avait encore le cœur un peu lourd en voyant les voiles se gonfler, Yuri savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il pouvait regarder sereinement ses navires prendre le large. Le prince héritier du trône du chrysanthème était sûr de sa décision : il avait besoin de cette éducation pour devenir un empereur aussi bon que l'était le Tsar Viktor Nikiforov. Lui aussi il devait devenir absolument moderne, il devait se tourner vers le monde.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent après le départ de la flotte japonaise, le prince prit ses habitudes au Palais.

Un quotidien joyeux s'était organisé, la vie et le bonheur régnaient à Peterhof.

Yuri était heureux il profitait des moments de camaraderie avec les autres princes, des moments doux en compagnie du Tsar et d'un enrichissement profond sur le plan personnel. Il avait atteint une sorte de félicité dans ces contrées slaves.

Les belles matinées se succédaient comme celle particulièrement douce qui avait vu se dérouler une partie de chasse ou bien encore celle dans la cour de l'armurerie.

Les princes étaient descendus un matin à l'armurerie pour s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée. Par leur qualité nobiliaire, ils avaient tous reçu une éducation militaire et connaissaient tous avec finesse l'art de la guerre. S'entraîner ainsi ensemble permettait de partager les particularités de chacun et d'entretenir la bonne intelligence.

Exceptionnellement, le Tsar fit l'honneur de sa présence ce matin-là ; pour, disait-il, s'assurer de la bonne entente.

À la vue du monarque – qui ne faisait que palabrer – les traits d'un jeune prince blond se crispèrent compulsivement. Cela semblait indiquer une certaine frustration.

L'héritier japonais avait appris à apprécier son homologue. Si la personnalité volcanique de ce dernier était chaque jour une épreuve, il avait su voir au-delà de la carapace. Il y avait découvert un cœur d'or en dépit des apparences. Mais le caractère irrascible subsistait malgré tout !

Le Tsar voyait bien le visage du prince mais la raison de sa colère lui était bien hermétique…

« Yuri, à votre figure, je devine que j'ai encore oublié quelque chose que je vous avais promis ! Allons, allons, ne me lancez pas ce regard et dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Prince Altin, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me traduire ce que le petit prince essaye de me communiquer ? »

Il était amusant de voir que seul le dauphin du Kazakhstan comprenait le jeune prince russe. Ils partageaient une belle amitié. La vitalité exubérante du prince orageux rencontrait la droiture et la noblesse d'esprit pour créer une alchimie nouvelle.

« Il me semble qu'il attend de votre part un entraînement au maniement de l'épée, transmit le Prince Altin à l'Empereur après avoir étudié un instant le visage du prince.

Un lumière s'éclaira dans l'esprit du Tsar. En effet, il avait dû s'engager dans une promesse de ce genre.

– Fort bien, fort bien… Faisons cela !

Le Tsar laissa son manteau à un domestique.

– En garde, jeune homme ! »

Ils débutèrent l'entraînement dans les règles de l'art. Ils se saluèrent pour Viktor de manière droite et pour le prince de manière rigide, avant de mener l'assaut.

« Haha ! Avec plus de fougue Prince Plisetsky, je vous ai connu plus vif ! N'est-ce pas vous que les Finlandais surnommaient "le tigre de Russie" pendant la guerre ? Attention messieurs ! dit-il en se faufilant entre le Prince Otabek et Prince Georgi. Moi je ne vois pourtant qu'un adorable chaton ! Yakov ne vous a t-il rien appris ? »

Le Tsar plaisantait en combattant il se faisait taquin avec Yuri qui éructait en ne parvenant pas à le suivre. Viktor se déplaçait avec agilité et rapidité. Aux yeux de Yuri Katsuki, le Tsar semblait danser : beaucoup de grâce émanait de ses mouvements. Sans exprimer le moindre effort, il occupait tout l'espace, tirant profit du terrain, sautant sur un banc, faisant reculer le prince avec des mouvements frénétiques mais adroits.

Avec son jeu de jambes si particulier, il piqua une botte légendaire qui désarma le jeune prince russe.

« Seigneur ! Mais comment faites-vous cela ?

Le blond observait, dépité, son épée sur le sol.

– Votre forme est parfaite, expliqua le Tsar, vous avez confiance en vous. Mais c'est justement cela qui cause votre perte. Vous avez besoin de faire davantage preuve d'humilité sinon… l'adversaire vous terrassera. »

Le prince demeurait perplexe. C'était plutôt ironique d'entendre Viktor Nikiforov parler d'humilité. Mais enfin, il n'avait peut être pas tort, dans l'absolu.

Cependant son irritabilité revint de plus belle lorsqu'il vit le Tsar saluer grassement la Cour qui le couvrait d'applaudissements.

« À vous Yuri, fit subitement le Tsar en se tournant vers le Prince du Japon, venez croiser le fer avec moi. »

Le Japonais fut ravi de cette invitation. Bien qu'il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir le vaincre, il se montrerait combatif.

« Vous avez peut-être besoin d'une épée d'entraînement. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau sabre d'apparat.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, j'ai foi en mes forgerons ! »

Ils se mirent en place et se saluèrent.

La technique nippone de l'escrime différait bien de la maîtrise occidentale. Il combattrait en samouraï et tâcherait d'éblouir Viktor à défaut de le battre.

Alors il effectua des mouvements que le Russe ne connaissait pas, pour le surprendre. Il imposait une cadence qui lui était étrangère pour l'intriguer. Il maniait le _tsuka_ d'une seule main, tenant de l'autre le fourreau jouant avec les rotations, Yuri agissait comme s'il avait deux lames pour le charmer.

Il n'hésita pas sacrifier le _saya_ en laque pour l'impressionner. _Saya_ qui fut fendu par la lame du Tsar, pour attaquer plus aisément du bout de l'estoc, afin de lui faire connaître l'habilité du Levant. L'Empereur, qui était doté d'un talent naturel pour l'art de la guerre, ne se laissait pas déstabiliser et rendait coup pour coup.

Mais l'originalité de la rythmique ne lui permettait pas d'user de toute sa souplesse. Et dans le dernier mouvement, un _sha no kamae_ , le katana trancha net la lame de l'épée.

Le combat avait prit fin, la joute avait été rapide. Yuri en ressortait vainqueur à sa plus grande surprise.

Viktor, comme mimant le précédent vaincu, fixa le morceau de sa lame qui résidait sur les gravillons.

Il était stupéfait de la virtuosité de Yuri et de la qualité de son arme. En un sourire, il murmurait son admiration, plus pour lui même que pour le prince.

« Impressionnant... »

X

La forêt était calme. À travers l'aube bleue, les faibles rayons vermeils zébraient le ciel ; on aurait pu aisément être persuadé de s'être perdu dans un paysage peint, avec finesse, par une poésie de Ronsard, tant le décor était beau et signifiant. Au sein de ce paradis bucolique, non loin de Saint-Pétersbourg, on sentait le parfum du vent marin qui se mêlait à la terre sylvestre encore humide de rosée.

Il n'y avait pas plus bel éden sur terre.

Et c'était dans ce bois, alors que la nuit ne s'était pas encore entièrement retirée, que les princes se prêtaient à une récréation entre camarades.

Ils étaient partis chasser le tétras, un épais oiseau au plumage noir dont Yuri dessinait difficilement l'esquisse – cette espèce étant absente au Japon, il peinait à l'imaginer. Mais on lui avait dit, que, lorsqu'il le verrait, il le reconnaîtrait.

Ils étaient donc tous partis en expédition à la recherche du volatile la duchesse Mila (qui avait revêtu un loden autrichien et un tyrolien de feutre) s'était également invitée à cette chasse matinale. Mais la tranquillité du bois était troublée par des vociférations, qui faisaient fuir les rossignols et amenaient les piverts à se cacher dans un tronc d'arbre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le domaine, le prince Plisetsky ne cessait de pester. Il se plaignait du temps, du petit-déjeuner, des Finlandais mais surtout de la dernière fantaisie de l'empereur fantasque.

« Son cheval… Viktor vous a donné son cheval… À vous, Prince Katsuki ! Mais franchement ce n'est pas croyable !

– Chut ! siffla la Duchesse inquiète pour sa proie.

S'ils parcouraient maintenant la frondaison à pieds, il était nécessaire – pour arriver au bois – de parcourir à cheval une petite distance. Ainsi, à leur départ du Palais, aidés des écuyers, ils préparaient leurs montures. Grande fut la surprise de Yuri quand, au lieu du palefroi qu'il montait habituellement, un des valets de l'Empereur lui avait amené une belle jument à la robe alezane.

Il s'agissait du destrier du Tsar.

« Yuri,

Je suis heureux de savoir que vous partez vous amuser avec les princes à la chasse. Vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir un peu plus le domaine.

Je laisse à vos soins Makkachin, vous vous entendrez à merveille.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a bon caractère.

Tout à vous,

S. M. Viktor Nikiforov

Post-scriptum : Le Prince Plisetsky, _a contrario_ de Makkachin, est lui particulièrement pénible lors des parties de chasse – il peut être spécialement sardonique. Mais c'est une marque d'affection. Prenez ses paroles avec distance et n'en voulez pas trop à cet enfant turbulent ! »

L'Empereur avait glissé ce billet au valet à l'attention de Yuri. Le post-scriptum s'était avéré dans sa prédiction :Yuri Plisetsky était, ce matin, infernal.

Sardonique était en effet l'adjectif adéquat pour décrire le petit prince qui poussait sans relâche des rugissements à travers la forêt.

– C'est parce qu'il commence à perdre ses cheveux qu'il prend ce genre de décision saugrenue ? »

Il frisait même l'insolence… Tous les regards se tournaient vers le prince moscovite. Un ange passa. Cela lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il avait réellement énoncé cela à voix haute. Tout le monde connaissait le sujet sensible et prenait garde à ne jamais en parler.

« Vous allez finir par vous faire exiler, finit par dire Seung-Gil en haussant flegmatiquement les épaules.

– Je ne vous rendrais pas visite au fin fond de la Sibérie, Prince Plisetsky, dit le Prince Popovich.

– Moi non plus. »

Chacun se mettait joyeusement à renchérir pour accabler Yuri ; mais fort heureusement, le brave chevalier kazakh était là.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous visiter même en Sibérie. »

La Duchesse bouillonnait : elle n'aimait pas être déconcentrée lors de son activité favorite par des disputes enfantines.

« Parlez moins fort ! »

Respectant l'injonction, le groupe s'était tu et avait poursuivi sa progression dans le bois, dans un calme olympien. Ce calme olympien eut une durée approximative de quinze minutes, bientôt coupé par un grondement du tigre de Russie.

« En plus c'est ridicule, ce n'est même pas la saison pour la chasse !

– Mais taisez-vous enfin !

– Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ? Vous devriez pas être en train de broder un napperon ou une tapisserie ?

– Notre Tsar est très progressiste et juste. Il voit le potentiel en chacun et permet à tous d'exercer leurs talents ! »

On pouvait percevoir dans sa voix toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour son souverain. Lui permettre de s'adonner au plaisir de la chasse lui était si agréable elle avait la sensation de se libérer de sa condition de femme.

Elle faisait, avec cette phrase, référence aux nombreuses réformes du Tsar qui témoignaient de sa bonté. Notamment celle qui permettait à une femme de devenir impératrice de Russie, ainsi que celle qui facilitait l'anoblissement des gens de petite condition qui ont accompli des actes valeureux.

Elle aussi estimait profondément Viktor Nikiforov et était heureuse de le servir.

« Un peu trop progressiste peut-être ! provoqua le Prince.

Mila souriait.

– Oh, Prince Plisetsky, à qui voudriez-vous faire croire que vous n'appréciez pas le commandement de Viktor ? Vous êtes le premier à l'adorer ! »

Il était vrai qu'il admirait l'Empereur, mais son regard effleurant la chevelure toute noire du prince asiatique lui fit penser qu'il n'était certainement pas le premier à le vénérer.

« Vous croyez ça ? disait-il en fixant le Prince, qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter étrangement.

Il hésita à qualifier ses gesticulations de ridicules ou d'inquiétantes. Était-il en train de faire une attaque ?

– Là…, murmura le Japonais en s'accroupissant sur le sol.

Le fier oiseau était apparu il avançait calmement, comme un roi dans l'un de ses palais, entre deux troncs.

Le Prince Katsuki se prépara à faire feu. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Mais sa vue était bien mauvaise : il ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement la cible, la faible lumière de l'aube n'aidant en rien. Les contours se faisaient flous ; pour la quatrième fois, il dû régler son angle de tir.

– Bon sang, mais vous allez tirer à la fin ? s'exclama le prince impatient.

– Silence !

Et le plomb se logea en plein dans un sapin.

– Eh bien voilà… Félicitations Prince Katsuki, c'était un brillant tir ! » persifla le Prince Plisetsky en frappant sarcastiquement dans ses mains.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse railler davantage, un coup de canon retentit. La cible était abattue.

Le canon fumant, la duchesse Babicheva se releva et, d'un air réjoui, ponctua sa victoire par un « Voilà » enjoué devant le parterre masculin d'altesses ébahies.

X

La journée de mercredi était tout à fait représentative du quotidien de Peterhof.

Dès cinq heures du matin, les domestiques s'agitaient dans les cuisines pour préparer le petit-déjeuner du Tsar. De coutume, il prenait ce repas seul avec ses conseillers et établissait son programme de la journée. Comme chaque jour, il commencerait par s'occuper des affaires de l'Empire jusqu'au début d'après-midi puis il passerait un certain temps avec les princes avant de retourner à son travail jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

« Majesté, à treize heures vous avec rendez-vous avec l'archevêque Fyodor. Cela risque d'être un entretien houleux. Il semble particulièrement mécontent de votre dernière réforme religieuse… Pendant ce temps, les princes bénéficieront d'un cours du philosophe Eugnos. Il est arrivé à Peterhof dans la nuit.

– Bien, bien. Merci Yakov. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le Tsar écoutait les jérémiades de l'évêque.

Assis à son bureau, la main appuyée sur la tempe, il peinait à résister à l'envie d'envoyer directement ce drôle dans une geôle.

Cet évêque avait déjà, par le passé, causé des troubles au pouvoir, bien avant son arrivée. Monseigneur Fyodor, qui était entré dans les ordres pour y faire carrière, était un être profondément mauvais. Sa tartufferie l'avait amené à un poste majeur où il pouvait exercer ses intentions malhonnêtes qui consistaient à s'enrichir et à oppresser le peuple. Davantage inquiétant, l'évêque avait réuni tout autour de lui un groupe d'ecclésiastiques qui, sous son influence, effectuait les mêmes méfaits. L'ascendant de Fyodor s'étendait sur toute la partie ouest de la Russie.

Afin de reprendre le contrôle, Viktor avait remis en place la structure du « Saint-Synode », qui avait été supprimée des décennies auparavant. Le Saint-Synode était un organe d'administration orchestré par le patriarche, qui se doit de diriger les affaires ecclésiales d'une façon collégiale.

Mais bien évidemment, l'archevêque et sa horde protestaient avec véhémence contre ce contrôle.

« Votre Majesté, cette réforme… Elle serait néfaste pour nos traditions. Cet organisme freinera nos actions pour mener les âmes du peuple au Salut.

– Cela tombe bien, c'est l'objectif. Le Saint-Synode n'empêchera pas le peuple d'accéder au paradis mais limitera seulement votre pouvoir pernicieux. J'y désignerais moi-même un haut-procureur qui deviendra le patriarche ainsi vos évêques ne pourront même plus envisager une quelconque manifestation d'autorité car plus aucun ne sera nommé sans mon accord. N'oubliez pas que l'autorité, c'est moi.

– Majesté ! Selon la foi vous ne pouvez… Et je vous implore au nom du Sauveur de nous laisser notre autonomie, afin de garder notre peuple dans le droit chemin de la morale. C'est selon nos valeurs qu'il…

– N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas à Rome et qu'ici, dans les bras de la mère Russie, vous êtes sous le joug et au service du Tsar. Vous devez m'être entièrement dévoué et c'est pour cela que je limite votre pouvoir. Ma décision est sans appel. Si vous me contrariez davantage, je ferais fondre les cloches des églises pour en faire des canons !* Disparaissez maintenant. »

Les gardes ne tardèrent pas à éconduire l'invité qui se faisait insistant. Le Tsar, seul dans la pièce, soupira à fendre l'âme avant de se remettre à la signature de traités.

X

Le Tsar s'était enfui de son bureau dès le renvoi de Monseigneur Fyodor. Il était furieux. Cet individu, qui l'insupportait au plus haut point, ne tarderait pas à faire de nouvelles manigances. Il devait plus que jamais être méfiant. L'insubordination était la pire chose pour un dirigeant.

Mais son emportement retomba. Adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, discrètement, le Tsar contemplait une scène raffinée.

L'ensemble des princes, dont Katsuki Yuri, étaient assis autour du docte Eugnos.

Il observait le vieil homme – enrubanné dans des kilomètres de nœud de soie couleur champagne – avec tendresse. Cet illustre penseur, tassé sous une haute perruque poudrée, agitait ses mains pour mieux charmer la foule de jeunes princes devant lui.

Ce docte philosophe, Viktor l'avait rencontré à Moscou quand il avait treize ans. Fortement marqué par les paroles de cet homme et par sa formidable clairvoyance, Viktor Nikiforov avait, pendant toutes ces années, maintenu une correspondance soutenue avec lui.

Il était son maître à penser et son consultant. Il lui avait appris à tempérer ses affirmations et à les rendre plus exactes ; c'était grâce à lui qu'il était un bon empereur. Viktor admirait Eugnos. Il le savait érudit, sagace et adroit, et espérait que ses bonnes paroles toucheraient les princes.

À chacune de leurs rencontres, Viktor en était ressorti grandi. Même s'ils étaient bien souvent en désaccord, il savait que ses conseils étaient toujours bons.

Viktor Nikiforov était le genre de personne qui considérait les gens intelligents avec plus de déférence que les nobles. En ça, il était un peu bohème. Cette fantaisie qu'il s'accordait ne pouvait entaché son rang car, par sa qualité il était intouchable. Mais cela aurait été bien différent s'il n'avait été que prince ; dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait été considéré que comme un marginal extravagant par ses pairs.

C'était sur ces pensées que le Tsar observait la jolie scène qui se déroulait dans le salon.

« Jeunes gens, posons-nous une autre question maintenant. Qu'es-ce que le monarque doit faire ? Prince Guang Hong, que pensez-vous de ce sujet ?

– Eh bien… Il me semble que… Le dirigent doit servir de lien entre les restes des hommes et le ciel. Car plus qu'un autre il possède un caractère divin.

– Très bien, très bien, je reconnais bien là la philosophie chinoise, qui a du être un pilier important de votre éducation. Et vous monsieur le Marquis ?

– Mmh… Je dois avouer ne pas le savoir, mais ce que Guang Hong a dit me semble bon.

– Monsieur le Marquis de la Iglesias, ne vous laissez pas influencer par votre amitié. Il est essentiel d'avoir son propre avis même s'il est bon de le confronter à l'altérité. À Peterhof vous allez, et vous avez déjà, je le vois bien, nouer des relations affectives très fortes, en particulier pour les plus jeunes. L'amitié est la chose la plus noble, mais elle ne doit pas être dépourvue d'émulation sinon elle serait improductive. Ne vous alignez donc pas sur autrui, forgez votre propre jugement ! Vous aurez besoin de ce conseil lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à vos responsabilités. La seule chose dont vous devez faire inférence, c'est la morale. La morale doit être toujours _a priori_ , c'est-à-dire que la morale doit toujours être appliquée peu importe le contexte, car elle est toujours légitime. Le sens moral est le premier commandement de Dieu. »

Dans son explication, Eugnos prit conscience d'une nouvelle présence. Il était le seul à avoir remarqué le monarque dans le coin de la pièce. Amusé, il eut l'impression d'un retour en arrière de quinze ans Viktor ressemblait ainsi à son père.

Avec astuce, il s'adressa à l'Empereur pour l'inviter à rejoindre les princes.

« … Mais sa majesté serait peut-être plus habile à vous exposer cela. Bonjour Viktor, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

– Bonjour Maître, le plaisir est partagé ! Navré de vous contredire, mais il me semble que l'homme d'État doit, avant d'être moral, être efficace.

– Il faut se garder du cynisme et de l'immoralité, Viktor, cela est bien dangereux ! »

La voix tremblotante et amusée du philosophe faisait sourire Viktor il était un peu nostalgique de sa vie de prince qui filait toutes les cours européennes. Il aimait écouter ses leçons, quand bien même il se faisait rabrouer.

« La plus haute morale existe et elle doit être spécifiquement appliquée par le monarque pour guider le peuple, car il a été choisi par Dieu ! Votre devoir, en tant que monarque, est d'appliquer la volonté divine. C'est ainsi que les choses sont faites et il est de votre devoir d'agir pour la fin de l'Histoire, c'est-à-dire la réalisation du plan caché de Dieu. Car la nature ne fait rien en vain et il vous a donné ce pouvoir pour une bonne raison : celle de réaliser l'Histoire. La morale est donc essentielle et doit être l'élément premier de la qualité de l'homme d'État. S'il est moral, le peuple le suivra et l'humanité arrivera à ses fins ! »

Viktor était ennuyé. Les paroles d'Eugnos ne faisaient que trop écho à celle de Fyodor. Il s'emporta à nouveau.

« Ma couronne vient du passé, avant Dieu elle m'a été donnée par chaque habitant de Russie. Tous, qu'ils soient de la plus petite bourgade à la grande Kiev. Ce sont les serfs qui m'ont fait empereur, car ils se sont soumis volontairement à moi. Il ont passé un contrat et ont remis leur liberté entre les mains des tsars. Pourquoi ? Car cela leur était plus profitable ils pouvaient profiter de la vie sans se préoccuper de leur sécurité. Il n'y a pas d'intervention divine, ces hommes sont maîtres et possesseurs de leur destin et ils me l'ont remis. J'ai accepté de reprendre leur fardeau, j'ai accepté de prendre soin d'eux en échange de leur liberté. Ils savent que ce n'est pas le Saint-Esprit qui m'a fait monarque, tout comme je le sais. Mais chacun se tait à ce propos car cela légitime davantage ma position. La superstructure de la religion est un bon outil qui fédère un peuple, c'est pour cela que je la loue. Je n'agis que pour le bien du peuple et j'œuvre chaque jour pour rendre plus grande la Russie, car c'est le devoir qu'ils m'ont confié. J'aimerais vous croire quand vous me dites qu'il suffit d'être moral. Malheureusement, je connais la réalité effective et ses vicissitudes, ainsi que la fourberie des hommes. Le dessein de Dieu est muet, le chef d'État doit donc agir selon son propre entendement, il ne peut donc s'embarrasser d'une morale doxique. Sur ce, messieurs, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai à faire. »

Sur ces mots, Viktor s'en fut. Il ne voulait rien ajouter. Le désagrément qu'avait causé l'évêque parasitait son esprit. Il ne pouvait tirer tous les bénéfices d'une conversation avec Eugnos. Ne voulant pas perturber l'entretien avec les princes il préféra, gentiment, se retirer. Mais avant de partir, son regard s'accrocha à celui du prince nippon cela eut pour effet de faire palpiter son cœur.

Le départ pressé de l'Empereur étonna, un murmure s'éleva dans le salon. Mais Eugnos, qui ne s'en formalisait pas, reprenait avec bonhomie le dialogue. De sa voix particulière, il expliquait aux princes en quoi le Tsar avait raison mais qu'il confondait la morale commune – doxique – avec la plus parfaite des morales ; celle qui est donnée par la philosophie. Et c'était celle-ci qu'il fallait rechercher.

« Le chef d'État ne peut agir comme bon lui semble, puisqu'il est lui aussi soumis aux lois normatives de ladite morale parfaite. »

Et les princes, tous convaincus, hochèrent la tête en une parfaite adhésion.

X

Le Prince avait été convoqué par l'Empereur un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Avant l'heure du goûter, il devait rejoindre le monarque dans une annexe du palais qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée : il s'agissait de l'observatoire astronomique. Ce lieu, qui était un peu à l'écart, surplombait tous les toits du palais et se rapprochait des étoiles.

Guidé par un valet, il gravit les nombreuses marches de pierre et pénétra dans cette nouvelle pièce étrange à la décoration gothique.

C'était un petit cabinet de curiosité. Les murs, entièrement tapissés de vitrines en chêne conféraient à la pièce une atmosphère insolite. Ses étagères gardaient de nombreux objets étonnants. On aurait pu se croire dans le cabinet de Nicolas Flammel. Les astrolabes, les alambics, et les bocaux de formol participaient à la singularité de l'ambiance. Mais sur une table simple, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait le véritable trésor : une multitude d'ouvrages d'histoire militaire et de maquettes de navire.

Ce cabinet était le lieu où Viktor se retirait pour s'apaiser. C'était le lieu de loisir exclusif du Tsar.

« Majesté, vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

Le prince était inquiet de l'humeur de l'Empereur. En effet, il avait cru comprendre qu'avant de s'adonner à la joute verbale avec le penseur Eugnos, le Tsar Nikiforov avait eu un différend avec l'un des représentant de son Église ; le souverain devait être contrarié. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit la figure sereine penchée sur des cartes maritimes intrigantes.

« Oui Yuri, comme je sais que nous partageons une passion commune pour les stratégies navales, il me semblait que cela pouvait vous intéresser ! »

Encore une fois, le prince bénéficiait d'une attention particulière aucun autre prince pas, même le Prince Plisetsky, eut l'honneur d'être invité à l'observatoire astronomique et encore moins de partager les extrapolations militaires du Tsar.

Sur la carte était savamment disposée divers petits éléments en ivoire, qui représentaient les navires des deux camps en une nouvelle stratégie. Cette fiction, ce jeu, serait utile dans l' avenir un soldat doit être toujours prêt cela constituait un autre élément de l'apprentissage.

Mais cette disposition était bien avant-gardiste et bien ingénieuse. Yuri s'en approcha et d'un air connaisseur, il l'ausculta.

« C-c'est prodigieux ! Vraiment surprenant ! disait-il.

– N'est-ce pas ? Ce qui me semble le plus important dans une bataille, c'est l'effet de surprise.

– Mais… (Yuri déplaça du bout des doigts quelques figurines d'ivoire), attaquer ainsi serait fragiliser le flanc ouest. Ne serait-il pas mieux de mener l'attaque ainsi ?

– En tirant partie des courants du nord ? C'est judicieux, en effet, mais dangereux si on prend le contexte en compte. Le terrain ainsi placé risquerait d'aveugler ces navires-ci. Cet angle mort pourrait être fatal pour cette partie de la flotte.

– Mais en menant une attaque simultanée au sud-ouest, cela assurerait la victoire. S'il y a une perte, elle serait minime et bénéfique pour la suite des opérations.

Les prunelles taillées dans l'opale le fixaient d'une manière indéchiffrable. Le Prince était déstabilisé par ce regard hermétique peut-être avait-il fait une erreur ? N'était-il pas à sa place en s'exprimant ainsi ?

– Je vous présente mes excuses, je n'ai pas à vous contredire.

– Non Yuri, vous avez tort. Vous êtes parfaitement en droit de me contredire, surtout quand vous dites des choses aussi intelligentes. Si en effet j'occupe actuellement un rang supérieur au vôtre, n'oublions pas ce que vous êtes destiné à être : l'Empereur du Japon. Alors, vous êtes mon égal et de ce fait, vous êtes libre de me dire que je suis dans l'erreur puisque nous devons agir ensemble pour le meilleur. »

Le Prince Katsuki n'aurait pu rêvé d'une telle considération Viktor le considérait comme son pareil.

X

A Peterhof, pour amuser la Cour et parfaire leur instruction sur les arts russes, un divertissement était donné tous les soirs après le dîner.

Le monarque tenait à l'extraordinaire des événements impériaux, pour étonner et émerveiller la Cour, l'Empire, et les différentes Cours occidentales et orientales – le monde en quelque sorte.

De ce fait, il donnait à la Russie un pouvoir d'attraction.

Cela devait être la plus grande manifestation de faste alors on multipliait les créations ingénieuses et diversifiées pour les proposer a cette société de plaisir aux becs fins.

Ainsi lundi soir, une jolie petite lecture fut écoutée mardi soir, c'était un splendide feu d'artifice que l'on avait pu voir fleurir dans les jardins, et le samedi suivant les courtisans auraient l'occasion de s'adonner à une mascarade. Mais pour ce soir, c'était un ballet qui était prévu au programme.

Le Prince japonais aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée où il pouvait découvrir la gentillesse des saynètes artistiques typiquement slaves. Cela le charmait tout bonnement, il était avide de culture. Mais s'il appréciait tant ces instants, c'était parce que le Tsar, durant ces soirées, se montrait encore plus brillant. À chaque fois, il arborait une tenue lumineuse où il était indéfectiblement resplendissant. La Cour, en l'imitant, s'attifait elle aussi de ses plus beaux atours. Cela avait pour conséquence que, dans l'opulent décor de Peterhof, on pouvait trouver chaque soir les raffinements les plus fastueux du monde ! La Cour de Peterhof apparaissait à Yuri comme une constellation.

Les têtes couronnées étaient donc réunies ce soir dans le salon de l'aurore. Assis sur un ensemble de canapé violet zinzolin, Yuri observait la divine scène. Les musiciens au fond de la pièce se faisaient discrets pour laisser le premier rôle à neuf jeunes ballerines.

Le Tsar installé aux côtés du Prince avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Pour une fois, Yuri ne manifestait ni pudeur ni gêne. Ému par le spectacle, il était absorbé par ces danseuses alors ses sentiments pudiques s'envolèrent et le toucher de l'Empereur concourut à la beauté de la représentation. Cela faisait partie du spectacle et participait à son bonheur.

Le Prince était véritablement fasciné par ces artistes. Il les regardait tournoyer dans leurs costumes d'or, sauter simultanément avec grâce et rigueur. Toute la beauté résidait dans leurs mouvements délicats et elles tournaient encore et encore, faisaient d'éternels retours avec souplesse.

Il trouvait la métaphore de la vie et de l'art dans leurs pas.

Tout était parfait ces jolies fées qui dessinaient des arabesques avec leurs corps créaient la magie d'une toile fantasmagorique elles impulsaient une musique exacte – presque mathématique – et mettaient des sentiments digne d'une tragédie classique dans leur danse. En définitive, elles recréaient une poésie nouvelle.

Elles étaient les plus belles des muses.

Devant cette beauté, le Prince Katsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec les mouvements de Viktor lorsqu'il maniait l'épée il y trouvait la même noblesse et ressentait le même ravissement.

Yuri était ensorcelé par ces nymphes et par le Tsar. Tsar qui avait, durant toute la durée de la représentation, maintenu un doux contact physique.

X

Il était tard, toutes lumières dans le Palais étaient éteintes. Sauf une au quatrième étage : à la sixième fenêtre de l'aile Est subsistait un faible éclairage. C'était dans les appartements du prince Yuri Katsuki que résidait la dernière flamme.

L'héritier du Japon ne s'était pas couché ce soir, trop exalté par les délices des événements de ces dernières semaines. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, pour calmer son âme enflammée, il s'essaya à l'écriture.

Il rédigeait les souvenirs qu'il s'était construit à Peterhof.

Cette fois, il n'écrivait que pour lui ce journal n'avait pas vocation à être lu par d'autres personnes. Coucher ses pensées sur le papier lui permettait de mieux comprendre les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Alors la plume d'oie blanche grattait le papier rugueux pour y déposer l'encre noire des élégants kanjis.

Mais son travail fut interrompu par le cliquetis de la bibliothèque et un invité surprise.

C'était le Tsar qui venait d'apparaître dans le passage. Yuri n'en était pas étonné ; durant ces dernières semaines, Viktor Nikiforov était venu à plusieurs reprises le soir par l'allée secrète pour discuter de leurs cultures respectives et de leur vision en philosophie politique. À chaque fois, le Russe arrivait seulement vêtu d'une robe de chambre fourrée de vair et répétait cette même phrase.

« Bonsoir, Yuri. Puis-je venir troubler votre repos ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, j'espérais que vous aussi. »

Le Prince se demanda si l'Empereur, avant d'entrer pour la première fois, avait marqué un temps d'arrêt face à l'embrasure illuminée de la porte pour méditer à comment soigner son entrée. Mais peut-être que cet empereur, qui n'était que confiance, ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de tergiversations. Mais qu'importe, il était là et cela rendait le Prince heureux d'entendre cette phrase.

Alors comme à chaque fois il lui répondait :

« Majesté, vous êtes ici chez vous, avec le même sourire timide.

Il se leva du secrétaire pour faire face à l'Empereur qui s'était assis sur le bord de son lit.

– Qu'avez vous pensé de cette journée, de notre discussion militaire et du spectacle de ce soir ? Cela était-il à votre goût ? demanda le Tsar à son hôte.

– C'était absolument exquis !

Le prince était on ne peut plus sincère.

– J'aimerais que vous puissiez voir un jour l'art japonais. Nos théâtres, nos musiques, nos estampes vous raviraient, je crois.

– Avec joie ! souffla-t-il tendrement. Quand vous serez l'Empereur du trône du chrysanthème, j'attends de vous que vous m'invitiez fréquemment !

Yuri retomba dans ses travers de dépréciation, le Tsar en fut contrit. La mine sombre, le Prince songeait à ses futures responsabilités. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était ici, aux côtés d'un des plus grands souverains du monde, pour faire son éducation.

– Majesté… Pensez-vous, comme vous l'aviez signifié il y a quelques jours au docte Eugnos, qu'un dirigeant se doit d'être immoral ?

– Plus exactement, la morale ne doit jamais être l'objectif du chef d'État. Elle peut seulement être contingente, dit Viktor en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, un monarque a le devoir d'être habile avant tout pour le bien de ses sujets il ne peut donc pas être soumis à la morale. Peut-être suis-je simplement fou à lier… Mais je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité.

Le Tsar marqua une pause.

– Ce que je sais, c'est que ce monde ne me convient pas car j'en attends plus. J'attends de la réalité effective qu'elle soit aussi belle que le monde intelligible. Mais comme elle ne l'est pas et qu'il n'y a pas de parfaite morale qui transcende le monde, je me suis résigné à vivre en cynique. Je ne suis pas immoral car ce monde n'en a, en définitive, pas… Je suis donc davantage amoral. Et c'est en étant ainsi que je peux être un bon souverain car comme cela je peux être habile et pragmatique.

Les paroles d'Eugnos revenaient dans l'esprit de Yuri. Il lui était apparu que, pour les Occidentaux, la notion de morale était transcendante car elle venait de leur dieu. Il était intrigué par l'irrévérence de Viktor, qui se montrait si hérétique.

– Mais…, commença Yuri en rejoignant le Tsar sur le lit, n'y a t-il pas une morale dans votre Église orthodoxe, cette Église qui a donné ce pouvoir ?

– Il y en a une, mais elle ne me touche pas. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu la foi.

– J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'un ange vous était apparu lors de votre sacre.

– Une rêverie… une simple chimère qui m'est apparue lors d'une transe. Étant perméable aux ambiances, je me suis tout naturellement perdu dans une illusion fallacieuse. Ce n'est pas Dieu que j'ai vu et je ne le verrai jamais car il n'y en a point – de dieu…

Il n'y avait qu'à Yuri que le Tsar se montrait si honnête.

– Seul le concept de Dieu existe. Je suis bien impie, cela fait des années que je n'ai plus prié. Mais désormais je cherche mon Salut dans autre chose.

– En quoi ?

– En l'amour. Si aucun Salut n'est permis, je veux au moins me délecter de cette vie. »

Le Tsar révélait des fêlures, ce qui le rendait, aux yeux de Yuri, plus accessible. Il le glorifiait toujours, bien évidemment : Viktor Nikiforov ne revêtait plus le masque d'un dieu mais il apparaissait désormais comme l'un – si ce n'est le – meilleur des hommes. Peut-être que cela lui donnait justement plus de grandeur car il n'était plus le « bon » mais était devenu miséricordieux.

L'idolâtrie laissait place à un amour plus simple, plus sain, aux contours distincts. Cet amour était désormais viable car leurs âmes, sur la même strate, pouvaient enfin se rencontrer.

Le Prince descendit du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant le monarque.

« Viktor (Yuri se risqua à abandonner la particule pour le plus grand bonheur du Tsar). Apprenez-moi à prier. En essayant et en n'obtenant que des réponses sourdes de votre Seigneur impénétrable comme vous avez dû l'éprouver, je vous comprendrais et je comprendrais votre culture. Et si je parviens à vous comprendre, peut-être que je pourrais vous offrir ce sentiment que je ressens envers vous, qui n'a pas de nom mais qui peut être désigné comme "amour".

Leurs mains s'étaient jointes pendant la requête du Prince. Le Tsar se noyait dans ses yeux et, avant de lui répondre, il embrassa la main du Prince qui portait encore des taches d'encre noire.

– Ô Yuri, vous êtes ma félicité, vous m'apportez tellement de grâce. Votre présence a amené l'amour et la vie à Peterhof ! Mettez-vous à genoux à mes côtés, joignez vos mains et répétez après moi. Je vous apprendrais, ce soir, à prier de la même manière dont ma pieuse mère l'a fait pour moi. »

À genoux sur le tapis persan au pied du lit, les deux nobles personnes semblaient dire tacitement l'une à l'autre : « Prions ensemble, prions pour l'amour, peut-être le nôtre ».

Les voix liturgiques s'élevaient jusqu'à la voûte céleste, jusqu'au lever de l'étoile du berger. Ce fut une bien sainte nuit.

Le lendemain matin, lors de son réveil, un jeune valet blond apporta au Prince Katsuki, sur un plateau d'argent, l'exemplaire personnel du Tsar du cantique des quantiques. L'héritier japonais fut transporté par un ravissement profond.

X

Le lendemain, Viktor n'était pas apparu de la journée, laissant les princes entre eux. Il était fréquent que le Tsar disparaisse des journées entières, cloîtré dans son bureau avec ses conseillers mais, toujours, il faisait l'honneur d'assister au souper en dépit de son emploi du temps chargé. Ce jour-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et, à 19h, le monarque arrivait en grande pompe dans la salle-à-manger.

À la table, tous les princes étaient réunis autour de l'Empereur. Le Prince Katsuki avait le privilège d'avoir une place à la droite du monarque.

« Yuri, cela vous ferait-il plaisir de voir une pièce de théâtre ce soir ?

– Oui, beaucoup majesté. Je fus réellement touché par la beauté du ballet d'hier soir. Je serais heureux d'assister à nouveau à un autre divertissement qui serait tout aussi délicieux.

– Dans ce cas, vous et moi irons en ville ce soir !

Le Prince Plisetsky, qui observait la scène, renifla dédaigneusement.

– Auriez-vous un problème, Yuri ? demanda le Tsar malicieux. Essayez-vous de me signifier que vous désirez vous joindre à nous ?

– Certainement pas. Même si je trouve injuste de constater que certains ont quelques privilèges.

Cette dernière remarque irrita Viktor.

– Dites donc cela à vos serfs… et cessez d'agir comme un enfant égoïste, Yuri. Je suis déjà votre Tsar, laissez-moi passer un moment privilégié avec l'un de nos chers alliés. Vous, vous aurez l'occasion de me voir chaque matin de votre vie. »

X

Le carrosse impérial fut attelé sur le coup de 20h. Le Prince japonais et le Tsar s'étaient donc rendus, en tête-à-tête, au théâtre.

Suivie de la garde, la diligence filait à travers la campagne russe pour rejoindre la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Yuri n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer la capitale du pouvoir. À travers la fenêtre, il laissait son regard traîner sur les paysages urbains d'une ville en pleine métamorphose. Partout de nouveaux bâtiments fleurissaient ; étreints par le carcan des échafaudages de fer, les bâtisses baroques s'esquissaient.

Ces volumes architecturaux se dessinaient avec une certaine simplicité dans les courbes.

Le baroque du Tsar Nikiforov représentait une rupture décisive et totale avec la tradition byzantine.

Sous les ordres de l'Empereur, les architectes y avaient préféré la netteté de l'internationalisme baroque exalté par un classicisme français et parfait par des restes d'inspiration gothique.

Face à ce spectacle, le Prince songeait aux magnifiques archives historiques que constituait l'architecture. Cette littérature de pierre, que les siècles compilaient, était l'éternel témoin des renouveaux des temps et de leurs fins.

En sortant de la voiture, le froid mordait.

Les nuits à Saint-Pétersbourg demeuraient toujours froides ; même au début du mois de juin, les températures nocturnes ne dépassaient guère le zéro degré.

Le Prince Katsuki se réchauffait en s'enveloppant dans un épais manteau de loup blanc et en portant le couvre-chef traditionnel russe : la chapka. Cet ensemble fut offert par le Tsar lui-même, officiellement comme un cadeau diplomatique*.

L'Empereur, lui, restait élégamment indifférent aux aléas du mercure. Il marchait droit, souriant avec une légère désinvolture dans la bise septentrionale.

Tous les bourgeois se retournaient sur leur passage, révérences et murmures excités se multipliaient. Les snobs accouraient vers le Tsar et le submergeaient de paroles mielleuses en présentant leurs respects les jeunes filles sans honte battaient des cils dans leurs longues robes de soie. Viktor répondait aux salutations de cette petite noblesse et accordait un regard amical à la bourgeoisie.

On pouvait trouver que cette grâce accordée était plus condescendante qu'une manifestation d'ignorance de la part du Tsar.

Il pouvait user de son pouvoir mondain et c'était la marque du plus grand des snobismes. Ce paradoxe, Yuri l'observait par le prisme de l'étiquette nipponne. Si Viktor se montrait si proche du peuple, c'est que cela caressait sa vanité et confortait son orgueil.

Mais Yuri comprenait parfaitement cette attraction car il y avait été lui aussi soumis.

Il était difficile de détourner les yeux de l'aimable profil distingué du Tsar tout son être transpirait de puissance et de douceur. Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait dire qu'il était grand. Alors l'Empereur pouvait être orgueilleux et rendre des sourires aux petites bourgeoises aguicheuses qui cherchaient commerce avec une tête couronnée.

« Vous captivez tous les regards, chuchotait le Tsar à l'oreille du Prince, rejoignant leurs places retirées de la plèbe.

– Vous vous trompez, c'est vous que tout le monde regarde.

– Vous y croyez réellement ? » lança le Tsar avec une étrange gaieté.

Alors Yuri, un instant, eut un doute.

En effet les regards se portaient sur lui aussi, mais cela ne devait être qu'une curiosité occidentale de ses traits orientaux.

Il ne s'interrogea pas davantage sur la raison de ces regards, les trois coups avaient déjà sonné.

Ce soir, on jouait l'Iliade. L'épopée de la guerre de Troie était chère à Viktor, il voulait faire partager à Yuri les joies qu'il avait pu trouver dans les poèmes d'Homère.

Cependant, dans la baignoire dès le lever du rideau, le Tsar était accaparé par un bien plus joli spectacle que la pièce qu'il appréciait tant.

Viktor, brûlant de désir, contemplait plus le visage émerveillé de ce prince asiatique cramponné à ses jumelles. Il examinait ses traits et laissait perdre son regard sur les cheveux noirs, brillant de paraffine, plaqués en arrière. Il lui semblait impossible qu'une telle beauté puisse un jour se faner ou disparaître. Il voulait tout garder pour lui de retour au Palais il demanderait immédiatement à un peintre de tirer le portrait du Prince. Ainsi il pourrait contempler de longue heures durant cette belle figure. Ces réflexions rendirent l'Empereur mélancolique la réponse du trône du chrysanthème mettrait encore un peu de temps à arriver mais la sentence était imminente. Comme il plongerait dans le désespoir si Yuri Katsuki était amené à le quitter…

La pièce s'était terminée, Viktor, qui avait perdu toute notion du temps, en fut surpris. Il n'avait pas un instant profité de l'œuvre, trop absorbé par son autre activité. Mais il en était sûr, il n'y avait pas perdu au change. Choisir entre la fraîcheur qu'incarnait le prince et une histoire qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur était aisé.

Le Prince, lui, était émerveillé. Encore pris dans l'histoire, il ne pouvait dire une parole, son esprit était resté dans les Cyclades. Il songea à ces grandes guerres exaltantes, à la passion qu'il y trouvait. On était bien heureux de la guerre lorsque l'on dort dans la tente des généraux…

Il suivait Viktor silencieusement le Tsar, lui, ne se lassait pas de voir ces yeux brillants. Ils avaient pris, cette fois-ci, une sortie plus discrète pour retourner au carrosse.

« L'histoire de cette pièce eut l'air de vous enchanter, Yuri, fit le Tsar, installé sur la banquette de velours rouge de la diligence qui traversait à présent la Neva.

– C'était surtout cette amitié… cette amitié, intense et extraordinaire, qui liait ces deux héros qui m'a bouleversée…

Le regard de Yuri était rivé sur le sol, incapable de soutenir les yeux bleus de l'Empereur qui le fixait.

– En particulier lors de la scène où Achille pleure sur le corps de Patrocle en célébrant la beauté de ses hanches et regrettant leurs baisers… Cela ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature de leurs relations, Eschyle avait bien tort sur ce point. N'est-ce pas ? fit malicieusement le Tsar.

Privé des orbes sombres du Prince, Viktor laissait courir ses yeux sur la gorge candide qui se présentait à lui. Il se rapprocha davantage du Prince. L'héritier japonais, troublé par le corps du Tsar qu'il sentait s'approcher du sien, rougit comme de coutume et balbutia une faible réponse.

– Oui… J'imagine que vous avez raison.

– Yuri, renseignez-moi sur vos goûts. Êtes-vous davantage amateur… d'escargots ou d'huîtres* ?

Le Prince nota la métaphore licencieuse qui le crucifia. Muré dans le silence, il avait conscience que le monarque attendait une réponse. Alors il s'essaya à une confession.

– Je… Je dois avouer n'avoir goûté ni l'un ni l'autre pour le moment…

– Vraiment ?

Viktor était réellement étonné.

– Vous avez pourtant dépassé l'âge, il faudrait y remédier… Ma première fois à moi fut…

Yuri s'étouffa, suppliant du regard le Tsar de s'arrêter là. L'Empereur, amusé de cette pudibonderie, ne poursuivit pas. Il était déjà trop heureux que le plus jeune le regarde enfin.

– Pardonnez mon ignorance, mais que pense-t-on de ces pratiques sur l'archipel ?

– Eh bien… Il était de coutume, dans les temps anciens de… consommer des… "escargots" entre soldats. Cela consolidait les liens de… camaraderie. Puis il était aussi considéré cela bon pour l'éducation, comme cela se faisait en Grèce – pour vous donner un exemple occidental.

– Ce n'est donc pas perçu comme immoral. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Je… Majesté je vous en prie, ne me le faites pas dire.

– Pour ma part, (le Tsar se rapprochait davantage du Prince, jusqu'à le plaquer contre la vitre), j'ai bien plus eu l'occasion de manger des huîtres mais je dois avouer que je porte une inclination plus forte à…

Le Tsar laissa mourir sa phrase contre les lèvres japonaises.

Il s'attendait à se voir rejeter mais, à son grand étonnement, le Prince n'en fit rien et répondit même à ce baiser. Leur étreinte s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure.

Ils ne firent pas grand cas des secousses de la route ni du cocher qui devait tout entendre. Ils se noyèrent seulement dans la jouissance. Leurs souffles se faisaient courts.

– Viktor… nous ne devrions pas, résista Yuri.

C'était la seconde fois que le Prince prononçait son prénom depuis son arrivée à Peterhof. Conjugué à la faible résistance du Japonais, l'énonciation de son prénom avec cet accent si particulier lui fit perdre pied.

– Ne suis-je pas délesté de toute morale ? Venez vous plonger avec moi dans ce stupre immoraliste. Délectez vous-en. Soyons de bon camarades…

– Viktor…

En soufflant le nom de l'Empereur, Yuri tira sur le jabot du Tsar pour l'attirer davantage vers lui. Dévorant cette bouche, cette mâchoire, ce cou, il se perdait dans l'éros. Plus que cela, il se faisait conquérant de son corps, ne tremblait plus d'appréhension mais d'une frénésie érotique. Son toucher se fit alors plus appuyé, mû par un désir irrépressible. Leurs muscles se faisaient durs, et les mouvements qui se saccadaient, et la respiration qui se faisait haletante…

L'atmosphère dans la voiture se faisait caniculaire, les vitres se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de buée. Ce baiser lascif avait mis le feu à leurs corps.

Mais le cocher fit arrêter la diligence.

Ils étaient arrivés au Palais.

Reprenant contenance, les deux hommes sortirent du carrosse avec toute la distinction qui convenait à leur rang, mais leurs corps étaient encore bouillants de désir…

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, gravirent les escaliers sans un mot. Le Tsar accompagnait le Prince à sa chambre.

Les gardes ne bougèrent pas et demeurèrent impassibles quand, devant la porte des appartements du Prince, l'Empereur s'était jeté sur l'Altesse pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Yuri reprit à nouveau le dessus, empoignant avec une force singulière les hanches de Viktor. Dans cette position, le Prince apparaissait comme un homme inédit, il affirmait toute sa puissance le Tsar se perdit dans ses bras.

« Ah Yuri ! Je vous veux, je vous convoite tellement. Partageons notre couche ce soir. Je n'ai jamais aimé dormir seul.*

– Non.

Le prince repoussa vivement le Tsar. Outré par ces derniers mots, il se retint de le gifler. Les paroles des deux domestiques, suivies de celle de l'Empereur, se mêlèrent dans son esprit. Contrarié, le Japonais gardait une distance raisonnable.

– Majesté, je suis navré mais non. Je vous en prie, je suis sincère avec vous alors ne vous jouez pas de moi. Vous ne pouvez me considérer comme l'une de vos courtisanes.

– Je ne pensais pas vous froisser en vous faisant part de mon désir.

– Il ne s'agissait pas de cela, et vous le savez. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Majesté.

Le ton de Yuri aurait presque été glacial si des larmes n'étranglaient pas sa gorge.

– Yuri ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je…

– Ne venez pas. »

La porte claqua, laissant l'Empereur stupéfait sur le seuil. Il n'était pas pris par la colère, il n'était pas même contrarié conte le Prince. Il se sentait seulement coupable.

Il avait certes eu un mot maladroit, mais cela ne traduisait en rien le fond de sa pensée. Il était vrai qu'il avait d'abord considéré le Prince comme une conquête, un défi, mais rapidement son inclination fut plus tendre il le considérait sérieusement. Il avait renoué avec la douceur et la félicité que Katsuki Yuri lui avait inspiré le jour de son sacre. Il avait replongé dans se sentiment délicat… Il était tombé amoureux au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Le Tsar se laissa glisser le long de la porte face à cette constatation.

« Ah ! Cela n'est-il pas la chose la plus immorale que je puisse faire…? » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

X

X

*Pierre le Grand avait effectivement fait fondre les cloches des églises après ses réformes religieuses pour en faire des canons.

*Tous ceux qui ont vu le vieux film Spartacus se rappelleront de ce dialogue dans le bain, entre l'esclave et son maître…

*Oui j'avais l'image de Hollande en tête dans sa pelisse de fourrure au Kazakhstan.

*L'Empereur russe Pierre 1er (sur lequel je me suis basé pour faire le personnage de Viktor) avait ordonné à un général/amiral suisse de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour lui servir de coussin. (Évidemment ils sont devenus amants après ça !)

À propos de Pierre 1er, toutes les réformes énoncées dans ce chapitre sont véridiques ainsi que l'élection de Saint-Pétersbourg en capitale et l'invitation de princes étrangers (seul le cadre temporel a été accéléré).

La salle d'astronomie n'existe pas à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Pour le personnage d'Eugnos, c'est un pastiche du stéréotype du philosophe, il n'est inspiré de personne en particulier mais est plutôt une compilation d'auteurs.


	4. Un empereur amoureux

Voilà le très long dernier chapitre, enfin ! J'ai était heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous durant ces quelques mois ! C'est franchement géniale de savoir que l'on a était lu plus et partout a travers le monde. Pour ceux qui son juste lecteur, nous permet de voir le nombre de personne qui nous on lu et dans quel pays m, il y a vraiment des résultats surprenant (Petit coucou au deux personnes de Haïti qui m'ont lu).

Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement Plume rouge pour son formidable travail, ce fut un réel bonheur de travailler avec quelqu'un de si consciencieux et professionnel.

Je vous laisse avec ce dernier très long chapitre et vous dit à bientôt pour l'épilogue !

X

X

 **Un empereur fantasque**

 _ **Chapitre 4: un empereur amoureux**_

X

X

Quel honneur pour les petites gens de servir le Tsar.

Dès l'aube, alors que les premières manifestations de l'aurore se faisaient attendre, le bataillon gargantuesque de serviteurs remuants menait une campagne.

Les coulisses des grandes maisons bourdonnent toujours, l'effervescence fait bouillir ces âmes méticuleuses.

Les domestiques, avant le lever de leurs maîtres, s'affairaient à ordonner le palais. Ils astiquaient la porcelaine de Saxe et faisaient briller l'argenterie.

La horde de valets, sous les ordres du majordome tyrannique, réglaient les dernières demandes de leurs aristocrates frivoles. L'une de ces demandes était de poster les lettres écrites tard dans la nuit sous la lueur chaude des chandelles.

Ce matin-là, deux lettres se languissaient avant de retrouver les mains de leurs destinataires :

Une enveloppe lavande et une enveloppe parme.

L'une s'en allait pour la Thaïlande et l'autre pour la Suisse, l'une était d'un prince et l'autre d'un Tsar.

Dans la nuée de la fourmilière frénétique, la femme de chambre qui jouait des coudes dans les couloirs ignorait tout de la préciosité de ce colis parfumé qu'elle transportait.

La lettre lavande à la fragrance camélia portait une écriture maladroite, elle avait été écrite par une main particulièrement fébrile. Secouée de trémolos, la calligraphie était le reflet du cœur agité qui avait produit ces lignes :

«Au prince Phitchit Chulanon de Thaïlande,

Mon cher ami,

J'aimerais vous avoir à mes côtés pour pouvoir m'épancher sur votre épaule...

Le ciel de Saint-Pétersbourg semble s'être recouvert. Un voile sombre recouvre mon cœur et mon esprit. Mais, bien paradoxalement, ce trouble est causé par un soleil, le plus radieux.

Ce soleil, sujet de ma mélancolie, n'est autre que le Tsar de toutes les Russies et c'est mon bonheur qui me fait souffrir.

Présentement, je peux affirmer que je l'aime d'un amour tout à fait nouveau il ne s'agit plus seulement d'admiration, de vertige esthétique ou encore de fascination maladive. J'ai appris à le connaître, je partage sa vie et aujourd'hui je l'aime.

Mais cela est également l'origine de mon tourment... Comprenez mon ami que l'Empereur et moi avons entretenu précieusement les prémisses d'une aimable romance ces derniers mois.

Nous nous retrouvions seuls, tard le soir, et nous embrassions. Nous avons effectué des promenades, nous avons appris à connaître nos cultures respectives et tous nos secrets. Vous pouvez donc imaginer mon euphorie !

Mais pourtant, malgré tout cela, je reste malheureux.

Ses yeux et ses paroles me restent hermétiques, je ne peux deviner ni ses pensées ni ses intentions envers ma personne. Son sourire ne me dévoile rien.

Il semble toujours très attentionné, il est charmant et agréable; toujours très prévenant. Mais il est ainsi avec tout le monde, il est toujours avenant pour le moindre courtisan.

Les clabaudages du palais qui le décrivent comme le plus grand des libertins m'ont amené à penser qu'il ne m'accorde pas d'égard particulier mais que je ne constitue pour lui qu'un simple divertissement. Et pourtant, parfois, il m'apparaît sincère.

Ne me réprimandez pas mon ami, je sais qu'il serait plus sage de me contenter de cette attention mais une force me pousse à vouloir davantage. Je ne devrais espérer plus de cet amour non partagé.

Il est le Tsar et je devrais m'en souvenir.

Vous voyez donc ma situation.

Peterhof qui était mon Éden m'est devenu aussi âpre que la Vallée de la Géhenne. Pourtant je ne souhaite pas le quitter, je ne souhaite point m'enfuir mais j'aimerais que mon quotidien soit plus doux et que le Tsar me considère avec respect et, si j'ose, avec amour.

J'espère Pitchit que vous me pardonnerez cette missive constituée exclusivement de jérémiades. Je sais que je peux compter sur votre soutien infaillible et que vous aurez toujours une pensée pour moi malgré mes tourments. Votre cœur est semblable au mien et vous êtes mon meilleur ami.

Bien à vous,

Votre ami le plus fidèle, le prince Yuri Katsuki héritier du trône de Chrysanthème. »

L'enveloppe parme, elle, gardait un masque de retenue, le graphisme élégant ne méprisait pas les arabesques tout comme son entêtant parfum musqué. Tout était parfaitement convenable mais un stigmate de larme discret maculait le coin de la missive cela était annonciateur d'un grand désordre.

«Au Duc Christophe Giacometti,

Mon cher Christophe,

Je joins à ma lettre ce mot supplémentaire qui pourra certainement satisfaire votre appétit insatiable pour les cancans de la vie de Cour.

Le prince Yuri Katsuki me cause bien des tourments.

La situation est devenue insupportable, je suis victime de la plus profonde des inclinations.

Mon transport ne connaît plus de limite, mon seul désir est de contempler chaque jour ce cœur pur.

Tout me porte à croire que nos sentiments se font écho mais j'ai bien peur que ma mauvaise réputation me précède et que mes gestes maladroits aient pu le tromper. Je sais que je suis coupable de mon passé frivole, mais croyez-le il s'agit de plus cela... Christophe, je suis amoureux.

Je ne sais comment lui signifier que je lui porte des sentiments d'une intensité extrême, je ne sais comment lui dire que je brûle d'amour.

Je trouve en lui mon âme sœur et jamais je ne pourrai ressentir cette passion pour une autre personne. Parfois je le trouve égoïste d'être persuadé qu'il a le monopole de cette passion, pensant qu'il est le seul à l'éprouver. Cela m'attriste qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre mon cœur.

Comme je l'aime, comme il est beau et comme je me sens démuni...

J'espère que les montagnes et les vallées suisses sont plus ensoleillées que mon pauvre palais.

Je vous embrasse,

Son Altesse Impériale de Russie et votre ami Viktor Nikiforov.»

En ce début de mois de juillet, la Cour était portée par une animation réjouissante.

Les courtisans murmuraient, comme à leur habitude, dans les fastueux salons. Depuis le retour de l'opéra, on notait que le Tsar se faisait discret, on le disait même fuyant toutes les activités mondaines ce qui était bien malheureux. Mais surtout, on ne le voyait plus en compagnie du prince japonais alors on se posait toutes sortes de questions, on cherchait à lever le voile.

Un après-midi, à une table de jeu, assise derrière un monticule de diamants étincelants récemment gagnés, la duchesse Mila Babicheva, avec un accent empreint d'enjouement, remettait l'affaire sur le tapis.

« Dites-moi Prince Plisetsky, disait-elle guillerette en distribuant les cartes, vous ne trouvez pas que notre Empereur bien-aimé affiche une mine terriblement déconfite depuis quelques jours ? »

Le sujet était amené comme s'il était inédit alors qu'il était d'ordre de la ritournelle de ces deux dernières semaines. À chaque nouvelle journée, on reposait l'intrigue, on s'étonnait à nouveau.

Mais il fallait excuser cette attitude, les nobles s'ennuient et ne possèdent au final que peu de distractions trépidantes, alors ils s'inventaient des enquêtes.

« L'État connaîtrait-il des troubles ? demanda le Marquis de la Iglesia en connaissant bien évidemment la réponse, apportée immédiatement par Popovich.

– C'est impossible ! La Russie se porte à merveille sur tous les plans, d'après les journaux et les commentaires des ministres. »

Leur quotidien prenait les atours d'une comédie aristocratique tant ils se sublimaient de ridicule mais cela n'était pas grave, c'en était le genre. Peu importait tant ils semblaient drôles, ils régnaient tout de même sur le monde. Si jouer une pantalonnade pouvait tromper leurs ennui alors ils le feraient. Ces princes, ces ducs et ces marquises désœuvrés jouaient inlassablement les mêmes scènes en attendant la mort dans leurs cages dorées.

Après l'ouverture de leur burlesque vaudeville, le premier acte débutait.

« Pensez-vous, alors, que sa figure orageuse soit due aux relance répétitives de Yakov à propos des fiançailles ?

– Ah ! Madame la Duchesse, vous avez le nez creux ! »

Yuri Plisetsky n'était pas particulièrement friand de ces jeux, il préférait la guerre. Livrer une bataille sur les terres suédoises était bien plus plaisant – surtout si on est accompagné d'un bon ami.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne se laissait pas aller à la distraction. Après tout, on pouvait s'y exercer à la diplomatie. Et la diplomatie est tout aussi belliqueuse qu'une campagne.

« C'est peu probable puisqu'il prend toujours les remarques du Premier ministre avec une certaine nonchalance, répondit le Prince à la Duchesse avec un flegme qui aurait pu appartenir a Viktor. »

Contrairement aux autres, le Prince Moscovite connaissait la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son monarque. Il l'avait devinée. Ce mystère était tellement limpide lorsque l'on était averti des caractères des protagonistes.

Il ne lui apparaissait que trop clairement que Viktor était contrarié et blessé dans son ego.

Il connaissait Viktor depuis toujours, bien avant son institution en tant que Tsar, de ce fait il connaissait ses travers.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était cet intérêt si vif pour ce prince qui ne le méritait pas.

Le Prince Plisetsky était de type bilieux, sa jalousie le rendait amer. Le brasier qui brûlait sous sa chair lui donnait des envies d'annihilation.

Mais la flamme de sa sagesse latente tempérait sa véhémence.

Au bout du compte, il admirait le Prince Katsuki par divers aspects ; pour le punir il ne serait que piquant. Ainsi en le tourmentant un peu, il serait satisfait.

« Non, il me semble qu'il s'agit ici d'un problème plus personnel. Comme par exemple : un souci avec l'une de ses maîtresses... Qu'en pensez-vous, Prince Katsuki ? terminait-il avec une attitude particulièrement cauteleuse.

Ces derniers jours furent inconfortable au Prince japonais, la recherche incessante des courtisans qui le convoquaient comme témoin était épuisante. Il était gêné, empli de honte et terriblement coupable. Il pouvait répondre, iI ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il voulait seulement que tout cela cesse et que le soleil caresse à nouveau sa peau.

« Je... eh bien... je... Le prince peinait à détacher son regard de sa dame de pique. La situation l'embarrassait et le faisait souffrir. Jamais il n'eût voulu rendre l'Empereur malheureux. »

Il se mourait d'indignité, comment pouvait-il impudemment se pavaner dans les couloirs du Palais d'un Tsar qu'il avait blessé ?

Le Prince bredouillait toujours en se crispant contre ses cartes.

« « Vous », Prince Katsuki ? insista le jeune Prince blond avec malice. »

Le pauvre Yuri Katsuki n'avait que peu d'échappatoires ; alors il battit en retraite, tentant une nouvelle stratégie. Celle du noble et austère chevalier offusqué par tant de futilité :

« Il me semble qu'il ne convient pas de se pencher sur l'humeur d'un souverain... Les mystères relatifs à sa fonction ne doivent être... »

Mais cette tactique échoua, les aristocrates ont acquis des concepts bien trop aiguisés afin de défendre la vacuité de leurs paroles.

« Vous vous trompez Prince Katsuki. Si le Tsar est tourmenté alors toute la Russie l'est ! Cela nous regarde au plus haut point ! C'est pour le bien de l'Empire, voyez vous ! »

À ces mots, l'ensemble du noble auditoire hocha la tête avec vivacité, leurs attitudes convaincues et leurs sourirse étaient des applaudissements. Comme il était important de défendre leurs distractions.

Le jeune Prince blond salua la tactique mais il riait de son inefficacité. Lui, il frapperait encore plus fort.

« D'ailleurs, c'est après votre sortie à l'opéra qu'il eut l'air troublé. Auriez-vous des informations ?

– Se serait-il amouraché d'une bourgeoise ou d'une chanteuse ? gloussa une Marquise.

– Racontez-nous donc votre soirée, dans les moindres détails pour que nous soyons plus au clair. »

Le pauvre japonais se sentit assailli de toutes part , acculé, ses forces s'amoindrissaient. Il ne voulait absolument pas être là, dans ces fauteuils français en velours devant une table de jeu infernale à subir les caquetages aristocratiques. Son éducation militaire lui indiqua de battre en retraite mais c'est son mauvais tirage qui le conforta dans sa décision.

Que pouvait donc faire un homme désarmé face à un bataillon complet ?

Il lui était nécessaire d'agir avec lâcheté, sa bataille se situait ailleurs, dans des contrées plus élevées.

« Veuillez m'excuser, disait-il avec le plus de contenance dont il était capable. Je me sens un peu mal. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements.

– Oh non Yuri, restez ! Nous avions encore une partie de cartes à disputer. »

N'écoutant pas les protestations de la Duchesse, le Prince s'éloigna en une révérence. De dos, il se mordit la langue avec force pour se punir de sa couardise.

Quelle indignité, quel déshonneur !

Cette fuite stratégique était devenue indispensable, il fallait attaquer à la source pour rompre le nœud du problème.

La première difficulté était de déterminer à quel point il était condamnable dans cette affaire. Il espérait – avec un certain déni – que l'Empereur était préoccupé par une certaine affaire géopolitique ou en politique interne.

Avait-il eut tort de protéger sa qualité de prince en se refusant à l'Empereur ? La condamnation de se trouver loin de Viktor lui était bien plus coûteuse que sa simple réputation tachée.

Il fallait corriger le tir, iI fallait voir le Tsar être heureux et jovial à nouveau.

Avec un aplomb majestueux il traversait les couloirs, il cherchait l'Empereur. Aucune bataille n'était aussi terrifiante.

Son unique volonté était de protéger les si doux et si beaux sentiments que Viktor lui inspirait. Quelle beauté dans cette âme élevée, quelle finesse dans cet esprit valeureux.

En considérant leur relation, le Prince Katsuki était intiment persuadé que seule une manifestation divine pouvait être la cause de cette romance tant elle était idéale et inattendue.

Mais lorsque l'on auscultait avec plus d'attention leur amour, que l'on en faisait une dissection chirurgicale : les entrailles semblaient bien moins pures.

S'il y avait une beauté sans nom dans cette passion c'était parce qu'elle correspondait à l'archétype du désir.

On pouvait y déceler une certaine tripartition dans cette romance...

Yuri Katsuki aimait Viktor car il aimait le concept de grandeur et d'excellence que ce dernier incarnait en sa qualité de despote éclairé veillant sur un vaste empire.

Le Tsar, quant à lui, aimait ce Prince car ce dernier portait en lui l'idée de la pureté, de la candeur et de l'innocence que lui ne pourrait jamais retrouver.

Ainsi, ce que chacun aimait en l'autre c'est d'abord soi-même, un soi amélioré.

Leur amour n'avait au final, rien d'angélique ou céleste mais il était profondément vaniteux. En outre n'est-ce pas le cas pour toutes les formes d'affection ?

Ce n'était pas réellement l'autre qu'il aimait mais la qualité qui leur manquait.

Viktor Nikiforov, qui est un être de nature orgueilleuse se trouve davantage malmené par ce manque. L'étymologie du mot « désir » prend tout son sens dans une situation telle que celle-ci, l'autre est absent et c'est pour cela que l'on cherche à le posséder.

Pourtant leurs cœurs échauffés se tenaient bien loin de tout cynisme.

Inconscients de la genèse de leur désir, ils se laissaient porter par un mensonge romantique forgé par une vérité absolument romanesque.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se plaisaient à adopter l'attitude délicieuse des amants médiévaux - celle dépeinte dans les gracieuses chansons de gestes.

Ils prenaient tous deux plaisir à faire des détours, à se torturer à battre leurs cœurs. Ils était tous deux victimes d'une sublimation de l'amour passion.

Et c'était pour cela que le jeune Prince se sentait si fébrile, au bord des larmes avant de rentrer dans le bureau du Tsar.

La porte était ouverte, les gardes postéz à l'embrasure ne soufflaient mot ils demeuraient statiques et stoïques alors que la pièce était emplie d'un tintamarre tonitruant. C'était les conseillers du Tsar qui produisaient ce bruit. L'Empereur gardait les sourcils froncés par la concentration, confortablement installé au bureau ostentatoire.

Devant la scène qui se déroulait sous son regard, le Prince se rendit compte de son impudence. Poussé par une flamme ardente, il s'était permis de déranger le Tsar dans son travail, il s'était permis d'agir avec folie et irrévérence et maintenant il le regrettait. Toutefois il était trop tard pour reculer, aucune action ne peut jamais être abolie tout comme ses conséquences. Chaque acte est indélébile car il s'inscrit dans l'être, il demeurera toujours existant.

Le regard furibond de Yakov et des autres conseillers se firent signifiants, le Prince étranger faisait encore une fois affront à l'étiquette et quittait son rang.

Quel déshonneur... S'il avait contrarié Viktor, le Prince se promit de quitter sur le champ les terres de Russie. S'il le désapprouvait, il se donnerait la mort.

Mais lorsque l'Empereur leva ses beaux yeux bleus vers le Prince, doux comme le Christ son regard lui offrit l'absolution.

Comme cette bénédiction était salvatrice, tendre miséricorde, le Prince retrouva courage et franchit le seuil.

« Majesté ? Me permettriez vous d'entrer un moment ?

– Bien sûr Yuri, faites, faites. Laissez nous seuls, ordonna le Tsar à l'ensemble des ministres en les congédiant d'un revers de main. Son attention n'était dirigée que vers le Prince. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna t-il une fois seuls. »

Le Prince hésita un instant, à présent il fallait se livrer à la confession ; errer dans ces limbes incertaines était excessivement inconfortable, il fallait se soumette au jugement divin pour connaître la rédemption ou la damnation.

« Majesté... Cela fait quelques jours que les courtisans sont inquiets... Ils sont inquiets de ne plus vous voir sourire. J'espère que vous excuserez ma hardiesse mais comme j'ai connaissance de certains éléments je...j'espérais ne pas en être la cause. Mais si c'est le cas j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. »

En prononcent ces mots, Yuri s'imagina Pandémonium – la capitale infernale. Viktor lui avait parlé de cet endroit, de ce feu éternel où les pécheurs y brûlait pour l'éternité. Ennuyer le Tsar c'était ennuyer Dieu.

S'il était coupable d'avoir rendu l'Empereur malheureux, il quitterait immédiatement le beau jardin de la Jérusalem céleste pour s'en aller faire pénitence dans le Tartare. Le décevoir était synonyme de déshonneur et comme un bon samouraï il suivrait son bushido.

« Vous êtes bien la cause, Yuri. »

Le cœur du Prince, fragile comme de la glace, se brisa à ses mots. Comment une âme si bonne pouvait elle avoir des paroles si tranchantes ?

Il ne pouvait affliger le Tsar de sa présence face à ce constat une résignation inédite émana du front du Prince.

La sentence était tombée, résigné il suivrait son plan : il se retirerait au plus tôt dans son pays natal.

Il le fallait, il s'en irait avec affliction mais avec dignité. Peterhof avait été si bon pour son éducation politique, il en repartirait avec fierté.

Il considérait la situation avec sagesse, ne s'abandonnant pas à la fureur de la désolation.

Il avait grandi, s'était fait homme et s'avançait sur le chemin de la philosophie pas à pas. Son cœur brisé, il ne lui restait plus que sa raison.

Désormais il agirait uniquement en fonction de son rang, agirait avec la rigueur d'un esprit docte et austère. Il serait le plus magnifique des empereurs, il était temps de reprendre la mer.

Solennellement le Prince redressa ses épaules courbées par la peine, il soutenait le regard du Tsar comme son égal. En un soupir il s'inclina.

« Votre Altesse Impériale de Russie, ce fut un honneur de... »

Mais Viktor l'interrompit de sa main impériale, tout aussi digne et majestueux que sa fonction. Il quitta son bureau et se mit en face de son Prince japonais.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux malheureux, murmura-il en prenant le menton de Yuri pour faire cesser la révérence. Si vous en êtes la cause, j'en suis cependant le responsable. Je n'ai pas su vous communiquer la profondeur de mon inclination. Je n'ai pas su être clair et vous ai laissé vous fourvoyer. Entendez-moi bien Yuri, je vous témoigne la plus grande affection et le plus grand des respects. C'est un bonheur de vous avoir ici à mes côtés. »

Comme sa détermination précédente avait fléchi, il ne pensait plus à l'honneur du samouraï, il ne pensait plus à l'archipel.

Ses paroles sirupeuses sonnaient le retour à la lâcheté dans le confort des bras aimants.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à dire non à la tendresse, aux sensibilités capiteuses. Il n'était pas philosophe, il n'était qu'un mondain qui cherche distraction dans les structure factices érigées sur le néant.

Si on accorde aux hommes ce qu'ils désirent, ils se détourneront de l'orthopraxie. Un homme qui n'est pas philosophe n'est que faiblesse.

Le Prince ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Enfin le Prince s'aperçut que Viktor avait une réelle tendresse envers lui, comment avait-il pu douter ?

Ils se regardaient et se comprenaient – bien que certains mots furent tus ; le silence éloquent et leurs yeux plein de verve signaient leur réconciliation.

Le Prince avait choisi la fantaisie à l'austérité : un pari dangereux pour ceux qui aspirent à un trône mais ainsi il était bien plus heureux.

« Yuri, je m'apprêtais à choisir un peintre pour une composition où tous les princes invités y seront représentés. Il vous plairait peut-être de m'aider à le choisir ? »

La fin du mois fut si douce, si sucrée. Les jours se transformaient en nectar et les nuits en miel. Les courtisans étaient heureux de revoir le sourire du Tsar et se plaisaient à leurs nouvelles activités.

L'Empereur Viktor Nikiforov et le prince Yuri Katsuki se laissaient enivrés par ce bonheur.

Pendant des heures, la main fraîche du Tsar avait reposé amoureusement sur l'épaule du Prince Katsuki devant le canevas du peintre. Pendant des nuits ils discutaient de tout : commerce, art, médecine...

Saint-Pétersbourg était toujours en construction et l'Empereur avait convié le Prince et quelques personnes de son cercle à passer quelques jours au Palais d'été.

XX

Le soleil d'août poudrait les champs de blé bienheureux.

Durant leur séjour à « Mon plaisir » la résidence personnelle d'été de Viktor, l'Empereur et le Prince aimaient s'adonner à de longues promenades. Ils battaient les sentiers à travers champs, ils jouaient aux bohémiens, au jeune couple modeste, et pourtant ils ne dédaignaient jamais les révérences des moujiks qui enfonçaient avec considération leurs genoux calleux dans l'humus.

Sur les abords de la route que les deux hommes empruntaient, les aubépines roses fleurissaient sagement, portées par l'instinct du cosmos elles connaissaient l'harmonie et c'est en cela que l'on peut dire qu'elles détenaient une certaine sagesse. Plus que les homme elles se plaisaient dans la rigueur de l'arithmétique et l'exactitude la géométrie car, l'homme, au bout du compte ne connaît rien au tempérament de la nature et ne peut rester que pantois face à ses mystères.

Mais pourtant l'homme savait contempler la beauté et Viktor l'y voyait ainsi que le bonheur et la félicité dans les yeux du Prince. Silencieusement il contemplait à la dérobée l'iris mordoré encerclé de terre d'ombre et strié d'éclat de bronze qui, au soleil, prenait l'aspect d'une bille alezane transparente.

En dépit de leurs sainteté cosmique, les noces du printemps et de l'été semblaient bien pâle face à leur amour qui s'édifiait comme la plus précieuse des cathédrales.

Comme Viktor chérissait ce corps, comme il adorait cette âme.

Le prince abordait un air exalté, les joues teintées d'un rose incarnadin frais et les yeux rayonnants rappelaient l'épanouissement de l'enfance. Face à cette allégresse, le Tsar ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.

« Vous semblez radieux, Yuri.

– Je le suis, le printemps et l'été m'ont toujours rendu empli d'une certaine joie.

– Le printemps doit être magnifique au Japon.

– Magnifique oui, mon peuple a grande affection pour cette saison. La fleuraison des cerisiers est importante pour notre culture, elle est la représentation physique du beau et de l'éphémère. Cela devrait satisfaire votre intérêt pour la philosophie.

– Ces concepts sont fascinants !

– Et vous Viktor, aimez-vous le printemps ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur… C'est seulement au début du mois de février que je pense au printemps. Que j'aspire au soleil qui gorge le blé d'or et aux plaines d'herbe verte, si vastes, où bourgeonnent les boutons de primevères... Le printemps, j'y pense seulement quand l'hiver est bien long. Vers la fin du mois, quand les rayons réchauffent la terre, je me lamente et je convoite le retour d'un gris automne. C'est au printemps que je désire l'automne. Pardonnez-moi... c'est quand je suis le plus heureux que je deviens mélancolique. »

Un trouble qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, cette âme lui apparaissait pour la première fois tourmentée comme si le masque qu'elle portait s'était effondré à terre. Yuri vit la singularité de ce privilège et il ne douta plus de l'Empereur.

Mais cette tristesse latente le terrifia, il n'avait connu que le dirigeant enjoué et frivole ou au pire quelque peu contrit. Jamais il n'avait contemplé une telle détresse dans le fond de ces prunelles.

« Ne dites pas cela à vos médecins, essaya le Prince afin de faire rire le Tsar, ils vous prescriront une saignée. Vos humeurs sont aussi fantasques que vous ! »

Sa plaisanterie eut l'effet escompté, Viktor ne refusait jamais un jeu de rôle si amusant !

« Vous ne dépréciez tout de même pas mon caractère excentrique ? C'est ce qui fait mon essence ! clama le Tsar.

– Majesté, majesté ! Ce discours semble avoir été répété plusieurs fois, vous le réservez habituellement au Prince Plisetsky et à monsieur le Premier ministre Yakov ?

– En effet, je me confesse je suis coupable de ce crime ! disait Viktor en faisant un demi-tour espiègle, posant sa main contre son cœur.

– Mais rassurez-vous, Majesté, votre caractère fantasque me ravit. »

Ces deux hommes folâtraient joyeusement comme des enfants. Un court instant, la discipline rigide de l'étiquette et du protocole se brisa. Il s'évapora pour laisser place à l'insouciance typiquement jouvencelle.

Et le Tsar se délectait des derniers mots du Prince, son air joueur s'effaça de sa belle figure au profit d'un sourire tendre. Transporté par le bonheur, Nikiforov stoppa sa marche pour faire face à son jeune premier et glissa sa main contre sa joue.

« Yuri... si vous saviez comme je vous aime.

– Viktor… »  
Un dernier murmure pu s'échapper des lèvres désormais closes du Prince, il n'avait plus les mots. La joie le maintenait statique, la déclaration de monarque l'avait statufié.

A contrario, l'Empereur qui gardait inlassablement ses yeux ancrés dans le regard de cet homme avait trouvé des vertus libératrices à cet amour enfin formulé.

Alors il parla, il parla avec fougue, il faisait des projets fantaisistes et était absolument fantasque et passionné.

Il clamait son inclination ardente, faisait de grands gestes.

Mais une illumination le calma, l'idée de perdre cette félicité le glaça. Alors soudainement il posa un genou à terre et prit gentiment la main blanche de son interlocuteur stupéfait.

« Nous dormons ce soir dans le modeste palais d'été, mais il m'apparaît comme le plus haut lieu des délices ; tout cela grâce à vous Yuri. J'aimerais vous avoir toujours à mes côtés. Je ferai édifier pour vous le plus splendide des palais sur les rives de la Neva, au cœur de Saint-Péterbourg. Je le nommerai le palais de l'Hiver pour me rappeler chaque jour que Dieu fait ce bonheur estival que je partage avec vous aujourd'hui. »

Une aimable promesse, si belle et prononcée avec tellement de sincérité qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Sous le soleil brûlant d'août, l'astre de toutes les Russie se retrouvait le genou ployé, les épaules inclinées dans une scène d'humilité christique. Il voulait tout lui donner, tout.

L'Empereur comme dans toutes ses attitudes aimait démesurément et cela était bien déraisonnable...

La fin de l'aparté à « Mon plaisir » avait sonné la fin des beaux jours, un déluge s'abattait sur la région de Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais une personne se réjouissait de ce caprice céleste.

Au sein du dédale de sa mémoire, le Tsar avait pu constater que les étés pluvieux sont, souvent, les plus radieux et qui laissent toujours des souvenirs impérissables.

Quand la pluie battait sur les carreaux il se remémorait avec plaisir mais aussi avec une certaine neurasthénie ses après-midi juvéniles. Comme cela lui semblait heureux lorsque qu'enfant il s'exerçait au maniement des armes dans la cour du château de son père sous un ciel de plomb. Ou bien encore, lorsque la pluie diluvienne tombait, il se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque avec ses précepteurs pour apprendre le latin et afin de lire les saintes écritures, au grec pour la philosophie et au français pour l'élégance.

Dans cette bibliothèque il avait expérimenté le voyage statique, il s'était forgé son éducation livresque.

C'est par ses pages de littérature qu'il avait appris l'honneur, c'était dans les livre d'histoire qu'il avait rodé ses stratégies militaires et diplomatiques. Mais surtout, c'était auprès de ses maîtres qu'il avait appris à apprécier les délices du raffinement de la pensée.

Puis, par la suite, quand il eut 15 ans il s'en alla parcourir le monde... et enfin il fut un homme complet. Viktor Nikiforov pouvait s'enorgueillir de ce chemin de vie excellent en tous points.

Mais quel malheur ce fut de faire ces humanités...

Au bout du compte le savoir n'est que trop coûteux pour les hommes, il ostracise l'individu docte dans une tour d'ivoire, imprenable et solitaire. La connaissance ne connaît que trop bien le désenchantement des mystères enfouis elle oblige à s'enfermer dans des concepts.

Il ne pouvait étancher sa soif entre les bras des femmes que lorsqu'il songeait aux babyloniennes, il ne pouvait sur les champs de bataille se dégourdir les membres qu'en pensant à Achille.

Il s'était enfermé dans des constructions cérébrales... Viktor n'avait plus accès à l'innocence, la réalité lui semblait bien insipide comparé à la pensée luxuriante.

En considérant le réel il ne pouvait que hausser les épaules en se disant « Ah ! Au final ce n'est que cela... »

La réalité brut ne lui suffisait plus, alors il prit l'habitude d'ériger des cathédrales de pensée.

À certains moments, Viktor voulait mourir dans cette cathédrale, il en était devenu agréable de se perdre dans l'écueil de la libido sciendi quite à oublier la douceur de vivre à propos.

Il portait la connaissance avec fierté, son intelligence lui était devenue plus précieuse que les joyaux impériaux. Grâce à cela il pouvait contempler la beauté de l'âme angélique de son adorable prince asiatique.

De grandes choses arrivaient toujours lors de ces étés, alors Viktor était heureux de voir le retour de la pluie.

Mais à Peterhof, au fond d'un corridor, se déchaînait autre chose qu'une tiède hydrometeore estivale...

Un certain Premier ministre tonnait.

Assis à son bureau le Tsar se massait les tempes avec affliction, il était épuisé de la redondance du sermont que Yakov lui administrait. Il était épuisé car il savait que son ministre avait raison.

« [...] vous croyez que l'on ne vous voit pas batifoler avec le Prince japonnais ? Les traditionalistes s'en offusquent. Ah si seulement votre mère...

– Yakov taisez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à parler de ma mère tout de même… Je vous prierai de respecter davantage la hiérarchie. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous laisse le bon plaisir de rougeoyer et vous livrer à de terrifiantes objurgations quand nous sommes seuls que vous pouvez en oublier votre place. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je ne suis plus sous vos ordres. Cependant, mon bon Yakov, vous avez été un bon instructeur, grâce à vous je connais mes devoirs, je serai à la hauteur de ce que la Russie attend. Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en votre qualité d'instructeur et envers vos pauvres élèves… Ma romance ne concerne que moi, à ce que je sache. J'agis d'une manière droite pour l'Empire et n'oublie pas mes priorités.

– Dans ce cas il faudrait penser à vous marier Viktor ; vos distractions vous détournent de cela ! Je vous rappelle qu'à l'annonce de votre prise du pouvoir, vous êtes venu vous-même me trouver pour que je sois votre garde-fou quand une situation comme celle ci se présenterait.

– Ne pensez pas un seul instant que je suis stupide ou insouciant. Mes « distractions » comme vous les nommez avec insolence, n'interfèrent pas avec mon rôle de monarque.

– Très bien. Vous avez donc choisi une épouse convenable alors ? Je suis navré de vous annoncer que le Prince Katsuki ne peut être candidat à ce rôle. »

Le Tsar levait les yeux au ciel avec humeur, lorsque le général Yakov Fletsman se mettait à devenir ironique la tranquillité était reléguée au rang des utopies. Cependant cette joute houleuse avait une nécessité non négligeable, elle était le corrélât de son salut.

« Le Prince non mais sa sœur en revanche… Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Yuri possède une sœur aînée célibataire. Consolider nos relations avec l'Extrême Orient nous sera avantageux si nous nous rapprochons de l'Occident.

– Soit mais de là à épouser une Japonaise... Cela va à l'encontre de votre lignée, c'est même contre-productif. Et puis je croyais que vous vouliez vous rapprocher de l'Ouest ? Bien que je conseille toujours de prendre pour épouse une altesse russe. Je vois bien que c'est pour le Prince Katsuki, mais ne vous laissez pas influencer par votre dernière lubie.

– Ma dernière « lubie » ? Le Tsar tiqua autant pour l'insulte de cet être aimé que pour la suspicion d'une certaine faiblesse le consternant.

– Épouser une altesse russe rassurerait beaucoup de monde, c'est le choix le plus avisé. Une princesse occidentale pour poursuivre avec droiture dans votre projet et affirmer votre lignée est le choix le plus logique. Certes il y a des avantages à épouser la princesse Katsuki mais ils sont moindres face à vos autres opportunités… Majesté, je vous en conjure, retrouvez la raison. Je vois bien que vous êtes amoureux et donc irrationnel. Je sais bien comme vous pouvez être fantaisiste, immoral et fantasque mais... Viktor je vous en prie, agissez avec discernement.

– Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix, bien qu'il ne soit pas idéal, je vous le concède. Laissez-moi être heureux, je veux garder quelque chose de Yuri à mes côtés. Cela sera profitable en bien des manières, mon cœur apaisé prendra de bonnes décisions pour l'Empire. Je cesserai toute autre romance et de plus avec la conversion à la foi orthodoxe de la princesse Katsuki les religieux y verront un retour à l'Église et une démarche d'évangélisation. »

Après ce discours, le Premier ministre ne pouvait que constater silencieusement le génie diplomatique de son Tsar. Comme il revoyait l'adolescent téméraire sur les champs de bataille, ingénieux, qui avait toujours su faire plier la fatalité à son avantage. Son indiscipline, sa fantaisie maladive faisait de lui un des êtres les plus excellents de ce siècle ; quoi que l'on puisse lui reprocher, Viktor Nikiforov était un être éclatant de lumière.

Ses inquiétudes furent rassurées par l'habilité de l'Empereur. Même si cela lui coûtait, il acquiesça avec difficulté.

« Certes…, souffla Yakov.

– Je vais donc faire part de ma proposition au Prince, à l'Empereur et au Shogunat. Leur réponse sera positive et vous le savez. Quoi qu'il advienne, je vous promets que l'on célébrera le mariage impérial avant la fin de cette année. Rassuré ? Bien. »

Le Tsar comme un acteur tragique, termina sa tirade en un mouvement brusque et démesuré en s'emparant de sa plume.

Le ministre contemplait le sourire joueur de Viktor, au fond, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être cet adolescent hardi. En se relevant, Yakov cacha son regard tendre et bienveillant : un empereur n'a point besoin de marques d'affection de la part d'un subalterne même si ce dernier l'eût porté dans les bras.

« Ah Majesté, au sujet du Kazakhstan ? demanda le général sur le pas de la porte.

– Je me suis entretenu avec le roi à ce propos. Nous avons convenu qu'un hymen avec la duchesse Babicheva et le dauphin Otabek serait idéal. »

Le général s'était désormais totalement adouci, son Empereur n'avait pas perdu tout son entendement. Au final, ses décisions seront peut-être bénéfiques pour l'Empire.

« Ce sera un très bon et très beau mariage, profitable pour toutes les parties.

– Vous voyez, je suis encore maître de mon esprit ! Merci Yakov, ça sera tout. »

X

Au sommet de l'Empire, sur la Terrasse de marbre devant la fontaine dorée de Samson, la vie semblait bien bonne.

Le jour s'en allait, et on entendait dans tout le domaine le chahutement charmant des courtisans disputant une partie de colin mayar dans les jardins. Et, du haut du plateau de marbre, le Prince Katsuki et le Tsar Viktor s 'amusaient de l'écho des cris outrés du Prince Plisetsky qui venait de se faire tremper par une des fontaines surprises, se ravissaient des rires cristallins des duchesses et des fanfaronnades des princes.

La féerie courait entre les bosquets du palais ; le crépuscule advint, teinté de de la couleur heureuse de l'été.

« Pendant que ces enfants sont en train de jouer, laissez-moi vous montrer ce trésor, vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion d'y goûter il me semble. Meme si je sais que vous affectionner grandement le champagne, je vous propose cette fois un vin à la robe grenat qui nous viets directement du royaume de France. »

Viktor, prodigieusement joyeux, se délectait de servir.

Ce soir il se passerait à nouveau de domestiques, par fantaisie, ils vireraient simplement ce soir, comme des soldats ils se soûleraient jusqu'au matin – au détail près que le vin avait été offert par une princesse de sang.

En servant cette liqueur le Tsar avait dessein secret de provoquer un accès de folie chez son bien aimé – histoire de le voir danser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il le voyait avec ce verre à la main, il se remémorait le banquet qui avait suivi son couronnement, son habilité et toute la félicité qu'il lui avait inspiré. Le voir ainsi armé d'un verre de vin suffisait à sa joie.

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, ils avaient ri, disputé trois parties d'échec dont le Russe ressortait toujours victorieux, avait goûté à une dizaine de vins de France, fredonné des chansons, et se concertaient sur l'élection du meilleur navire de guerre. Ensemble, durant cette soirée, ils filaient une tapisserie

Et maintenant, en silence, ils contemplèrent le ciel.

Les nuages qui, il y a quelques minutes, diffusaient encore de l'or rouge des rayons s'évaporèrent. L'ensemble du ciel d'aquarelle se troubla en un voile vaporeux une goutte de bleu outremer vint s'ajouter à la toile. Cette ombre était si propice aux songes de cette nuit d'été.

« Majesté, disait le Prince en observant l'eau calme du Golfe de Finlande, bénéficier de cette instruction à Peterhof sera certainement le moment le plus heureux de ma vie et le plus utile. J'y ai appris le délice de voir réunir une Cour toute entière dans le Palais, je me suis informé sur la bonne manière de conduire ses ministres dans votre cabinet mais surtout, j'y ai appris la tendresse dans votre intimité, tout auprès de vous. Mais parmis tout ce savoir que j'ai accumulé, une interrogation majeure demeure. L'enseignement du philosophe Eugnos m'a amené à me questionner sur notre identité en tant que dirigeant j'aimerai connaître votre avis sur le sujet. L'identité même d'un monarque, qui règne par définition seul, est-elle nécessaire et même a-t-elle un sens ? Je veux dire, le Shogunat pourrait aisément se passer d'un Empereur, un peuple pourrait même se gérer seul. L'existence d'un pouvoir absolu et centralisé dont le possesseur vit d'une manière autre que son peuple, gâté de privilège, est-elle bien légitime ? »

Victor resta un moment silencieux, il n'était pas sûr de sa réponse, il n'était pas certain de ses pensées. Il était plus sûr de commencer par citer Aristote après, il aviserait à l'aide de son cœur et de son expérience.

« La monarchie est un régime politique singulier, il permet l'ordre et la constance ce qui est une bonne chose. En tant que politiciens nous ne pouvons ignorer que les régimes sont d'ordre cyclique. La démocratie appelle la tyrannie, qui, elle-même appelle l'anarchie et le désordre appelle la monarchie. Rome est tombée tout comme Athènes, il faut s'attendre à voir nos Empires disparaître. Toute la vie tourne éternellement et n'a pas de sens. Elle tourne, elle tourne ad vitam eternam pendant que nos prières restent muettes. Nous n'avons pour rôle dans cette ritournelle incessante que d'apporter un peu de beauté. Si nous vivons dans des palais d'or et si nous bâtissons des villes aux toits chrysocales c'est uniquement pour remplir le néant d'une grande splendeur. Tous ces rouges me font penser à mes peintres hollandais que j'aime tant, avec une grande humilité et une grande simplicité ils savent combler ce gouffre en apportant un peu de douceur tout en travaillant avec une matière brute et vulgaire. En tant qu'aristocrate, nous effaçons l'amer dans nos danses, pansons nos plaies dans nos filtres et nos discours réchauffent la froideur de la réalité effective. Une démocratie ne peut en être capable à moins de copier ses codes ce qui serait absurde et contraire à sa ligne. La démocratie est faite pour les hommes vertueux et le peuple en est bien souvent incapable alors que la monarchie si elle est peut être décadente est faite pour les hommes d'honneur. Et tous les hommes, indépendamment de leurs castes ont un honneur à dé , monarques, sommes légitimes car nous créons de la magnificence. »

– En un sens nous sommes des comédiens qui jouent dans le cabaret du néant, constata-t il.

– Pas seulement Yuri, nous sommes aussi les artisans de l'Histoire. Bien heureux sont les empereurs, nous pouvons au moins nous satisfaire de cette vanité ! »

Yuri sourit, charmé par l'allégresse du Tsar. En dépit de sa bonne humeur convenue, malgré tout son orgueil Viktor aurait simplement aimé être un charpentier hollandais, il aurait simplement aimé jouir de la vie avec naturel et innocence. S'il avait été humble charpentier il aurait librement pu badiner avec les lavandières, filtrer avec les garçons d'écurie, cela aurait été si beau. Mais voir ce Prince au cœur pur tracer des arabesques comme un enfant avec quelques gouttes de vin sur le sol de marbre le contentait et le ravissait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda le Tsar devant le rouge symbole calligraphié.

– « Amour »... J'aimerais que ce soit toujours ainsi – vous et moi surplombant les jardins sur le balcon de votre chambre. J'aimerais que l'été ne prenne jamais fin.

– L'été, comme les hommes, finit toujours par s'éteindre. Mais les idées, elles, demeurent toujours éternelles. C'est pour cela que je peux affirmer sans crainte que mon amour pour vous ne déclinera jamais.

– Viktor, j'aimerais vous croire mais comme vous me l'avez si souvent répété le monarque passe toujours en second au profit de l'Histoire. Bientôt nous ne serons plus ensemble, bientôt je ne serai plus à vos côtés. Nous voir deviendra très difficile et nos lettres tarderont à arriver. »

Il était coûteux au Prince Katsuki de songer à son départ de Peterhof.

La perspective de vivre dans une oisellerie aux barreaux d'or aux confins du monde le tourmentait. Il ne pouvait imaginer pire peine.

Son cœur était si lourd, son index teinté de rouge formait désormais une larme.

Pouvait-il laisser son trône à sa sœur, la laisser devenir Impératrice pour qu'il puisse demeurer ici, pouvait-il faire cesser cette tristesse ?

Mais s'il prenait cette décision égoïste et mal venue il ne serait plus digne de l'intérêt d'un si bel être. Il ne serait plus légitime de contempler les pommettes saillantes où suintaient l'orgueil de ce noble Tsar ni la droiture de son nez où était inscrit la rectitude de son esprit ni encore embrasser un si belle bouche savante.

Pour être en droit de l'aimer il devait être tout aussi excellent que lui. De la même manière qu'Héphaistion était aussi grand qu'Alexandre il devait se faire aussi glorieux alors il devait partir. C'était inéluctable.

Une main gentille caressa la joue du Prince malheureux.

« Mon ami, ne faite pas cela, n'affichez pas un air si mélancolique. C'est si malheureux de voir la tristesse se peindre sur un si beau visage.

– Je vous présente mes excuses... murmura le Prince. Cet air contrit désola le Tsar. Alors afin de prendre mesure, il se redressa et de sa main droite saisie celle du Prince.

– Yuri, je vais bientôt vous faire une proposition. Un proposition qui nous unira à tout jamais. Se lien indéfectible qui nous unit se matérialisera et ainsi nous serons toujours ensemble même si vous quittez Saint-Pétersbourg. Je ne vous dirais rien pour le moment, cette affaire doit être menée avec rigueur et délicatesse il me faut régler certains détails pour que je puisse être certain de tenir ma promesse. Comme je vous l'ai dit, un empereur ne peut avoir une vie heureuse mais il peut cependant la rendre un peu plus douce. Regardez comme notre bonheur est grand ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit nos cœurs seront éternellement liés et ils feront partie de cette ritournelle. »

Le Prince était si heureux il n'avait pas à douter : cet habile Empereur trouverait toujours une solution ingénieuse. Comme cet homme était bon pour lui, comme il était parfait, il allait le sauver de son tourment.

« Viktor... Je vous aime.»

Le cœur d'un Empereur défaillit, cette déclaration lui procurait trop de joie. Caressé par la tiédeur du crépuscule et réchauffé par le contact de l'épiderme du Prince le comblait.

Se pencher un instant pour sceller doucement ses lèvres à celle du Prince. Il mourait de bonheur. Quelle douce félicité.

Puis un second baiser vient, puis un autre et encore un autre. La fièvre ne tarda pas à les étreindre.

La fougue enflamme vite le cœur des jeunes gens, surtout s'il ont connu la Prince brûlant de désir fit envoler la pudeur et vivait maintenant à l'occidentale, il mourait sur les lèvres douces d'un Empereur et se perdrait dans les méandres de ses cheveux cendrés.

Comme cette bouche qui avait l'arôme d'un vin boisé ramenée à la l'aliénation des bacchanales.

Contre ces lèvres, le Prince, entendait le tumulte des trompettes des hourvaris, il se faisait chien de chasse prêt à dévorer cette chair tendre de ce cerf.

Bacchus avait pris possession de la terrasse. Sous le regard calme et grave des statues de marbre ils plongeaient dans tout les stupres, enivrés d'alcool et de lascivité ils s'embrassaient sans pudeur.

Le Prince s'accrochait à la crêpe texturée du costumes zinzolin de Viktor, écartait les pans de soie blanche de la lavallière brodé pour accéder à ce cou palpitant. Cou palpitant, qui, sous la pulpe des doigts se faisait si aimant.

Seigneur, il ne pouvait exister d'amour plus passionné.

Juste un « rentrons » soufflé à mi-voix suffit à laisser les bouteilles sur le damier de marbre, l'échiquier et les tergiversations philosophiques. La beauté de la vue devait laisser place à un autre jeu – un jeu bien plus plaisant pour le corps.

Nul ne se préoccupait de cette coupe en cristal qui se brisait contre le sol, ils étaient trop en ce moments pris par leurs sens.

Sous des gestes pressants et forts il se hissèrent jusqu'à la chambre impériale, s'embrassant contre un mur, se caressant contre une rambarde ils se glissèrent jusque dans les appartements par un passage secret sous la cascade de la fontaine.

Une seconde fois, Yuri ne prit pas le temps de converser avec le pourpre des rideaux ni avec la marqueterie délicate du planché imaginé par Rossi. II ne s'extasia que sur cette nuque opaline qui lui paraissait tellement plus précieuse et tellement plus désirable que les bougeoirs d'or de Fabergé.

Sa seule convoitise était d'allonger le Tsar sur ces plumes et le recouvrir de baisers.

Alors avec une avidité certaine il goûtait ce cou pour oublier le temps qui défilait trop prestement, il fit basculer l'Empereur sous son poids pour ne plus penser à son départ. Il succombait au moment présent.

Sous les baldaquins, les boutons de nacre et les nœuds se défaisaient, les broderies glissées mais la stature noble elle-même débarrassée de tous les artifices demeurait dans la posture de leurs épaules. Ils se laissaient aller avec toute leur vanité aristocratique que leurs tâches leurs incombent.

Le Tsar se laissait prendre en une attitude de piété religieuse comme s'il était à la messe et le Prince agissait avec une attitude conquérante de la même manière que sur un champ de bataille.

II se voyait conquérir un hémisphère en conquérant ces cuisses. En touchant ainsi le corps de ce Tsar, il avait accès à sa grandeur. En flattant ses courbes, il avait l'impression de redessiner ses frontières. Sous ses mouvements, il avait sensation de mener une lutte dont il en ressortait vainqueur. II obtenait toutes les satisfactions, Yuri consommait le beau ainsi que le digne en se délectant de ses sens.

Ce soir, il étreignait Alexandre, il étreignait François 1er, il étreignait Jupiter. Ce soir il était un empereur, un chef de guerre et le plus glorieux des chevaliers. Les anges déposèrent a son sommet une couronne de laurier.

Le Tsar voyait lui aussi les chérubins, entre les bras de ce prince il apercevait à travers un interstice le jardin d'Éden et la belle Jérusalem céleste.

Malgré l'étreinte féroce, il lui semblait toujours aussi fragile et délicat qu'une porcelaine de Sèvres.

À chaque mouvement Viktor était pris de l'inquiétude de salir cette âme par son toucher, de faner cette candeur par sa peau impure. C'est en sentant le souffle d'absolution apporté par les trônes qu'il pouvait, avec confiance, se laisser emporter l'innocence.

Il vivait une extase païenne en une attitude de piété recevant la divine onction pour un second baptême en observant malicieusement par moment le crucifix en argent posé sur la cheminée.

Il se voyait, contre ce corps, emporté par la pureté des cajolerie des anges et embrassé par Dieu.

Il laissait fabuleusement sa tête choir contre le satin du lit et y retrouva la foi.

Comme un séraphin son amant brûlait ; et lui, comme la glace de la Neva, il fondait sous la chaleur des rayons de printemps.

X

Lorsqu'ils sont en mer, les marins ne connaissent plus l'éveil auprès de l'être aimé.

Cependant, parfois, il arrive qu'ils se lèvent heureux dans la couche d'une des filles du port ; ou bien encore dans un bouge sombre où, la nuit passée, ils calmèrent leurs ardeurs avec une catin vérolée.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne connaissaient le luxe de se réveiller dans le lit d'un Tsar.

Cependant la vie en mer n'en était pour autant pas déplaisante : la promesse d'aventure, de frisson rendait l'existence ardente.

Voguer était ce qui plaisait au Vicomte Minami Kenjiro. C'était son premier long voyage, et, désormais il affirmait pouvoir aimer cette sensation.

Quel honneur le caressait de découvrir pour la première fois les eaux du monde dans le seul but de ramener son admirable dauphin Yuri Katsuki au pays !

La carène naviguait dans les flots froids du port de la Neva et les marins se pressaient autour du gréement ; sur le pont, ils se hâtaient de préparer les accastillages.

Il fallait vite larguer les amarres et faire flotter le pavillon rouge sous le vent russe : il fallait crier au monde qu'un navire impérial mouillait ce matin dans les eaux du port de Saint-Pétersbourg.

De l'autre coté de la rive, le Tsar resplendissait de bonheur dans la salle-à-manger blanche. Guilleret, il se délectait de confiture de griotte et d'un thé chaud entouré de ses conseillers.

Ah, il était bien heureux, il était bien exalté !

La brume fraîche qui flottait sur le domaine le rendait encore plus amoureux.

Même la mine grave de l'austère Premier ministre, qui venait de se présenter dans la salle, n'entacha aucunement sa joie ; il demeurait épanoui, en se laissant aller à ses souvenirs.

« Bonjour Majesté.

– Bien le bonjour Yakov ! Ah, vous ne trouvez pas cette journée splendide ? La grisaille rend notre belle Russie bien poétique ! Il serait fort agréable d'entendre un morceau de clavecin, j'aimerais que l'on en joue tout le jour ! »

L'attitude de Viktor trahissait son état de jubilation. Il parlait vite, était enjoué à propos de tout et ses mouvements étaient brusques.

« Les nouvelles, mon brave ! somma-t-il son ministre.

– Un navire au pavillon du Levant vient d'amarrer sur nos côtes. Le navire est prêt à partir dès que son altesse Katsuki le désirera. Il est en ce moment en cabotage à l'amirauté, un de nos bâtiments se chargera à le conduire à Saint-Pétersbourg. »

De toutes les actualités, c'était bien la seule capable de faire perdre son sourire à l'Empereur. Son beau visage se figea dans une angoisse froide un instant puis, comme électrisé, un mouvement abrupt s'empara de son corps. Il reprit ses manières brusques en s'emparant de sa tasse, dodelinant nerveusement de la tête.

Ce n'était plus l'allégresse qui le guidait, mais une rage sombre vernie de déni.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu de cette arrivée ? Ils auraient pu envoyer une lettre, les soldats manquent souvent de courtoisie ! Ne savent-ils pas qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait chez eux sur nos terres ? Enfin... et quelle est cette histoire de me prendre Yuri, c'est tout bonnement ridicule.

– Majesté… »

Le ministre était profondément inquiet Viktor, s'il était fantasque, était aussi un être instable. Cela n'était jamais bon pour un État.

Le Tsar soupira : au fond, il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Mais il le redoutait bien plus que la mort. La philosophie lui avait appris à mourir, mais ce prince lui avait appris à se plaire dans la douceur de la vie.

« Oui, j'ai compris, Yakov…, finit-il par se résigner. Mais cela attendra encore un peu, après un bal donné en son honneur. Il est dans nos habitudes d'honorer nos invités et je sais que vous êtes toujours très contrarié lorsque l'on ne respecte pas les usages.

– Mais Majesté, le Prince Katsuki est déjà prêt pour son départ.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Depuis deux jours, il se prépare pour un voyage en mer. Le personnel achemine déjà ses effets personnels sur le bâtiment.

– Et pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je n'en ai pas été informé ?

La tasse de porcelaine se brisa sur le sol. La peinture délicate de la scène du petit-déjeuner fut froissée par la fureur divine. Le thé noir maculait la nappe blanche et les confitures teintaient de rouge le dessin de bois des sols.

Un accès de colère du Tsar que Peterhof n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Les domestiques et les conseillers frémirent. Si leur Empereur était armé, ils ne doutaient pas que l'un d'entre eux serait blessé. Si Yakov faisait pour le moment bonne figure, il n'en était pas moins effrayé. Ce magnifique empereur n'hésiterait pas à enfermer son mentor et ami de longue date dans un cachot pour l'éternité.

« Le Prince, ainsi que moi-même, avons jugé bon de ne pas vous déranger pour... »

Un coup de poing violent frappa la table. Furieux, le Tsar manifestait toute sa puissance de monarque.

« Je ne vous demande pas de juger de quoi que ce soit, Yakov ! Faites-le venir, immédiatement.

– Oui, votre Majesté. »

Un simple mouvement de tête sollicita le jeune page à quérir le prince japonais.

« Pourrais-je savoir à quel moment le contrôle de ce palais m'a échappé ? Yakov, il n'y a rien que je ne déteste plus que les conspirations, il y aura des conséquences. Disparaissez, maintenant ! Et vous aussi ! »

Tout le personnel et les conseillers répondirent à l'injonction et, en une révérence, satisfirent leur dirigeant qui déjà ne les voyait plus, trop occupé à tourner comme un lion en cage devant la grande fenêtre.

Ses yeux embués de rage ne lui permettaient plus de garder contenance et il était devenu aveugle à la beauté du paysage qui l'avait tant frappé quelques minutes auparavant. De même, il ne remarqua pas non plus la présence de son jeune amant, qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Je suis le seul à pouvoir être blâmé. N'en voulez pas à M. Yakov, j'ai orchestré tout cela moi-même. Il n'a fait que suivre les recommandations. Bonjour Majesté. »

Ne cherchant pas à connaître les détails d'une pareille entreprise, qui avait pu se dérouler sans qu'il en eut connaissance, il se précipita vers le Prince et empoigna vivement ses épaules.

Les prémisses d'une crainte maladive du complot s'installa à ce moment dans son être. S'il n'en eut pas conscience à l'instant, cela fut déterminant pour le reste de son règne. L'esquisse d'un caractère paranoïaque s'insinuait lentement en lui.

Le page s'éclipsa promptement, les laissant seuls dans la salle-à-manger blanche.

Leur attitude sembla s'être inversée : alors que l'Empereur était envahi par ses sentiments, le Prince demeurait calme, serein et hermétique.

« Comment avez-vous pu être si égoïste ?

– L'ignorance ne vous a t-elle pas parue douce ? répondît l'altesse avec un sourire entendu. »

Le Tsar comprit que le Prince venait de lui faire un don précieux, celui de vivre heureux, sans souci, dans la plus douce candeur. Quelques instants, le Prince l'avait gardé du poids de la connaissance et l'avait laissé s'épanouir dans la simplicité.

Son âme avait donc été bien plus comprise par le Prince et il en était reconnaissant et encore plus amoureux.

Viktor se rendit compte d'une chose bien importante : les émotions, les tourments et les petits mots glissés alors que l'on les croyait discrets et sans importance, car non dignes d'intérêt, marquaient davantage l'esprit des interlocuteurs que les attributs épithètes revendiqués.

Le présent de cette innocence était si approprié de la part de cette personne qui en était l'allégorie.

Viktor se calma et lui fit part ,à travers son regard, de sa profonde gratitude.

Ce n'était pas un châtiment qu'il devait à son ministre mais une récompense.

« Vous auriez dû partager ce fardeau avec moi... Maintenant, je comprends votre mélancolie. Je suppose aussi que si votre retour est si précipité, c'est que l'état de votre père s'est dégradé...

– L'Empereur du Japon se trouve sur son lit de mort. Peut-être même que le Trône de Chrysanthème est vacant à l'heure qu'il est et que l'Impératrice, ma mère, assure la régence en ce moment même. Comprenez donc ma précipitation lorsque une lettre m'est parvenue ici pour m'indiquer qu'un navire arrivait pour me chercher.

– Je pars avec vous. Ce sera l'occasion de visiter le Levant et de faire un voyage diplomatique avec un de nos précieux partenaires.

– Non.

– Plaît-il ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas, en effet. Ce voyage, je me dois de le faire seul. Vous ne voudriez pas me priver de cela ? J'ai eu le temps de méditer. Pour mériter votre attention, je me dois d'agir avec orthopraxie. Je me montrerai digne de mon rang et de votre éducation. Mais pour cela, je dois d'abord accomplir ce voyage en solitaire et vous revenir couronné. De plus, c'est un long voyage : vous ne pouvez quitter ainsi votre pays et laisser le trône vacant. »

L'Empereur de Russie se trouvait désarmé devant tant de raison. Le Prince vertueux qui se dressait devant lui symbolisait la sagesse. Que pouvait-il faire devant ce visage hiératique d'icône ?

Sa droiture et son sourire lui rappela le visage pondéré des madones de De Vinci.

Le Tsar se résigna devant cet homme éclairé. Pour la première fois, il se soumit à la modération en dépit de son extravagance.

« Dans ce cas, je vous escorterai jusqu'aux eaux du Golfe. Yuri, vous voir ainsi me remplit d'honneur mais meurtrit mon cœur. Je vous comprends et salue votre force. Force que je n'aurai pas su avoir, vous m'avez bel et bien surpassé… Quel malheur de nous quitter alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. »

Le Tsar caressa la joue du prince.

« Nous partirons dans la matinée, profitez-en pour faire vos adieux à la Cour, ils seront tous bien malheureux de cette nouvelle. En particulier le Prince Plisetsky. »

X

Les au-revoir furent brefs et contenus, l'étiquette avait été respectéé et aucune larme n'avait fait son apparition sur les joue poudrées des aristocrates.

Ce matin-là, c'était Viktor le plus fébrile. Yuri, lui, resplendissait, le regard grave et solennel. Il se faisait homme et tout le monde le reconnut comme tel.

Mais l'heure de partir en direction de la forteresse Pierre-Paul, où Viktor avait posé la première pierre de Saint-Pétersbourg, avait sonné. Pour offrir au Prince le plus beau et le plus grand des spectacles.

Ils quittèrent le Palais en traversant les jardins. Histoire de saluer une dernière fois avec saisissement les feuilles vert mélèze des peupliers, de saluer une dernière fois les écureuils chafouins cachés dans les branchages à l'écorce râpeuse, de saluer avec émotion l'éclat du bronze doré des fontaines mais surtout faire des adieux bouleversants à la Cour la plus délicieuse.

La modeste barque que partageait le Prince et le Tsar quittait le Palais de Peterhof en direction du port et empruntait le chenal merveilleux qui s'étendait de la fontaine de Samson jusqu'à la plage du Golfe de Finlande.

Entouré des princes et des princesses de Russie formant une haie d'honneur autour du mince canal, le Prince Katsuki était loué.

Cette noble assemblée s'inclina en une dernière révérence – marque d'estime pour ce camarade tant apprécié.

Les duchesses sous leurs chapeaux d'apparat, les chevaliers dans leurs habits militaires se ployèrent devant le passage du canot en contenant leur émoi.

Comme pour son arrivée, il sentait bien que la scène marquerait l'Histoire. Il avait bien l'intuition que les peintres et les poètes feraient perdurer cet événement à travers les siècles, qu'il demeurerait une source d'inspiration.

Les cheveux plaqués en arrière et l'œil déterminé du Prince indiquaient à tous qu'une révolution avait eu lieu, qu'un empereur était né.

Viktor était presque intimidé par cette aura le Tsar comprit ce matin qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus admirée dans ce palais.

Mais il en était tellement fier.

Il observa avec désir et crainte les lignes de ce dos aimé.

« Vous semblez confiant, constata le Tsar.

– Je le suis. Vous avez inoculé un peu de votre force dans mon âme. »

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Viktor :

– Yuri, vous m'avez obligé à l'écrire à la hâte. Il s'agit d'une demande officielle que vous remettrez a votre père. Comme vous le savez, mon ami, je possède une inclination forte pour l'officieux, pour les messes sans curés, pour les confessions en dehors du confessionnal… Alors, Yuri, écoutez-moi attentivement, je vais vous faire part de la teneur de cette missive. »

Le Prince acquiesça en récupérant la lettre cachetée, lourde autant par la cire des sceaux impériaux que par son importance. Le Prince fit vœu de silence le temps du discours du Tsar, conscient du moment solennel qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler. Sereinement, Yuri gardait les lèvres closes, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, et sa paume reposant contre celle de l'Empereur.

Et le Tsar commença.

« Le symbole de l'Empire russe est, comme vous le savez, un aigle bicéphale – il est nécessaire d'en connaître la signification pour comprendre ma proposition. En premier lieu, il est le symbole de la dynastie de mes prédécesseurs et de la mienne, de la double destinée de la maison impériale de Russie. Cependant il est aussi – et peut-être même davantage, l'emblème de ma politique : il symbolise mon regard à la fois adressé à l'Orient et à l'Occident. Cette proposition qui pourra nous unir prend forme en un hymen. J'aimerais épouser votre sœur à défaut de vous. Sachez Yuri que je nourris l'espoir vain qu'elle vous ressemble dans l'esprit et dans ses traits. Mais quand bien même, si elle vous est étrangère je m'en accommoderai, si sa figure est autre cela ne fait rien, si son cœur est autre cela n'a pas d'importance car dès que je la verrais je penserai à vous. Lorsque je partagerai sa couche, je penserai à votre peau. Et je vous promets, Yuri Katsuki, devant Dieu, que j'aimerai l'enfant qu'elle me donnera autant que si c'était le nôtre - à vous et à moi. Je le chérirai, car dans ses veines coulera un peu du même sang que le vôtre et j'aime tout ce qui a trait à vous. Je vous fais le serment, Yuri, que je chérirai tout autant vos propres enfants que vous engendrerez comme s'ils étaient mes propres fils. Vous êtes moi et je suis vous, car nos corps appartiennent bien l'un à l'autre et nos âmes sont jumelles : nous nous sommes échangés nos cœurs. Nous ne pouvons nous tenir l'un près de l'autre, alors je vous demande d'accéder à cette folie immorale et fantaisiste qui nous liera pour l'éternité. »

Quel crève-cœur, il sut à ce moment que sa vie ne serait plus jamais aussi douce.

Le Prince avait cessé de fixer la Mer du Golfe de Finlande au bénéfice du profil du Tsar. Quelle solution perverse avait-il trouvée ! Il détailla avec attention les traits du visage amer, cherchant des traces de dépravation. Mais nul autre qu'une sainte beauté ne se dégageait de la physionomie impériale. Il ausculta la dentelle de son costume perlé et dentelé, mais il n'y trouva pas non plus d'indice du vice.

Comment une telle folie avait pu émerger de cet être ? Pourtant, si elle était immorale, elle semblait si pratique. Quand on débarrassait cette solution de son caractère méphitique, elle prenait une saveur douce, y faire le calcul des plaisirs était rapide. Lui aussi était-il devenu insensé ?

Sa main se serra contre celle de l'Empereur et il eut la volonté de l'en couvrir de sa seconde.

Mais la barque, trop étroite, obligea le Prince à se tordre en un demi-tour, l'appui le forçant à prendre une position étrange à son corps, telle qu'il semblait avoir posé un genou à terre.

– Majesté, j'accède à votre folle requête. Malgré ses noirceurs, elle est porteuse des sentiments les plus lumineux. Malgré le péché, je la vois comme une rédemption. Malgré sa tristesse, je la vois comme la plus haute des félicités. Je ferai tout pour rester un instant de plus à votre droite. Pouvez-vous entendre mon cœur battre ? C'est votre présence qui le fait s'emballer. Ensemble, nous dessinerons l'histoire de ce monde malgré les lieux qui nous séparent. C'est parce que j'ai succombé à votre maladie que je vous offre ma sœur. Je suis devenu aussi fantasque que vous. Viktor, ce destin d'or que vous me livrez est si réconfortant. Ce cadeau mérite tous les sacrifices. Ainsi vous serez mon frère par alliance, mon sang par vos fils, mon père par l'esprit et mon amant par le cœur. Et évidemment, vous resterez à jamais mon Tsar. Nos âmes sont scellées, désormais la fortune ne pourra pas me faire plus magnifique présent. »

Le discours s'acheva lorsque la barque eut terminée son cheminement. Le Prince Katsuki monta sur l'embarcadère.

Son regard se tourna une dernière fois vers le Palais d'été, vers les dômes dorés de la cathédrale, vers la parfaite perspective.

Mais ce fut le Tsar qui se jeta à son cou.

Il fallait profiter d'une étreinte tendre avant le long voyage. Ce dernier instant faisait tomber la persona bienséante : ils s'observaient comme au premier jour, avec l'amour le plus pur, avec la passion manifeste dans l'œil. Ils sentaient filer leurs derniers moments de bonheur.

« Dasvidania Viktor...

– Ô mon cher ami, adieu. »

Le vent marin soufflait contre leurs joues.

À la fin de l'accolade, le prince voulut faire un dernier présent au Tsar. Ne pouvant l'embrasser, il contempla une dernière fois ce noble visage, ces traits si parfaits. Et enfin, il sut.

II se mit cette fois vraiment à genoux. Dans les formes et la plus parfaite tradition samouraï, il offrit son katana – cadeau de son père – à l'Empereur Nikiforov.

Ce katana qui avait défait le Tsar, en plus d'être le cadeau idéal, était le gage de leur promesse. Et cette fine lame semblait dire « quand nous nous reverrons, je serai moi aussi un empereur ». Yuri savait désormais que Viktor et lui étaient devenus des égaux.

La sainte main blanche de toutes les Russies, gentiment gantée dans de la soie albâtre, serrait le katana impérial japonais. ses doigt flattant, un court instant, ces incrustations de nacre clair ; glisser ses doigts sur la garde le ramenait à la douceur des caresses de la nuit passée.

Le Tsar tira de sa ceinture son épée d'apparat et la tendit à son tour à son Prince.

Échanger son épée faute d'anneau d'or était la seule chose à faire pour des chevaliers. Ce dernier acte avant de rejoindre l'amirauté avait scellé leur arrangement, comme une dot versée au fiancé, il était le dernier mouvement qui manifestait la noce de ces deux âmes.

Au sommet de l'État, au centre de l'Histoire, les êtres exceptionnels demeurent toujours solitaires. Encore plus lorsqu'ils sont empereurs. La vie est une chose bien malheureuse, jamais on ne s'échappe du piège de l'existence.

Jouer les amoureux la rend à peine moins amère.

Le Prince sautait sur le pont du voilier et tout était terminé.

Sur la rive, en regardant le vaisseau s'en aller à travers la brume, l'excellence de ce Tsar impie brillait comme un astre. De son regard chaud et solaire, il poussait les voiles céruses vers le salut. S'il était heureux d'avoir formé un si grand empereur, Viktor Nikiforov se désolait pourtant du drame de son cœur, de sa capacité à ressentir des sentiments si douloureux.

Bien que sur le navire, qui prenait le large où la fierté irradiait du plus bel éclat, la lumière ne faisait briller qu'une quintessence de poussière.

Le Prince Yuri Katsuki, prince héritier de l'Empire levantin, descendant divin d'Amateratsu, s'élançait comme un dragon montant son destrier : il dominait la proue et les océans avec honneur.

Il s'apprêtait à chevaucher la mer avec gloire, rompre la glace avec force et rejoindre l'archipel du Soleil Levant pour briller sans que cela n'ait d'importance pour le cosmos. Quand bien même il le ferait, lui aussi il apporterait un peu de splendeur au néant.

La mer capricieuse et ses embruns changeants ne pouvaient souiller une âme si noble, aucune tempête ne pourrait éteindre cet incendie.

Le Prince Yuri Katsuki était le feu ardent et il allait embraser les flots.

Cet après-midi-ci, orageux, un grand événement était survenu : un épisode alchimique avait eu lieu, et c'était un miracle. Leur amour n'avait plus rien de friable comme du charbon, il était devenu dur, inaltérable, par un effet de transfiguration il était devenu du diamant.

La pierre philosophale qui avait permis cette transmutation n'était autre que le saint sacrement qu'était leur passion extravagante. C'était en ce point que se trouvait le nec plus ultra de l'homme.

Ils étaient les maîtres du jeu humain, deux empereurs, ils étaient fins diplomates et doctes politiciens et peu à peu ils se faisaient philosophes. Ainsi ils se rapprochaient des anges.

Ils étaient l'amour déraisonné, peu importait bien la vacuité de l'existence : il étaient la foi.


End file.
